Summer Get Away!
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Lucas Scott is a man who loves sex, Peyton Sawyer is a women who loves sex, so what will happen when the two meet? And what are the chances of if been just sex or more? Leyton smut story, all Leyton with bits of Naley and Bruilan.. But more Leyton than all, cause I love Leyton more than the other couples...
1. Chapter 1

**well well im back i was laid off from my job so im pretty borded out my my fucking mind.. i was on youtube watching some leyton video and i thought what tha hell i miss writing leyton smut so i got another leyton smut story. cus i love hot leyton**

**so here it go's Brooke and Nathan are brother in sister lucas is there half brother. Haley and Brooke are best friends forever. The girls are going to collage in LA where they meet Peyton Sawyer. Nathan and Lucas go to duke where they play ball and meet Julian Baker who is their assistant basketball coach. Haley and Nathan dated for a year before Nathan dumped her out of the blue one night. Lucas is a player who doesn't believe in love. Peyton is a one night stand girl she doesn't believe in love either. Julain is looking for is soulmate, Brooke is done with the one night stand bit she was to find love. **

**So what will happen when the 3 girls go to flordia for the summer for some fun. But plans change when the guys show up. will love delvople on just a much of hot summer sex. **

**couples are. leyton duh! brulian, naley...**

* * *

chapter 1

Summer Get Away!

Brooke Scott was counting down the hours, she couldn't wait till her last midterm was done. She was heading to Panama City Beach in Flordia, for the summer. With her best friend Haley James and her new best friend Peyton Sawyer. Brooke and Haley have known each other forever, after graduate from Tree Hill School last year. Both girls decide the needed a change, so the headed to **UCLA** (**University of California, Los Angeles, **Brooke was ready for a change something new in her dull life. Haley was running from a broken heart.

Haley and Nathan Brooke's older brother began dating 2 years ago, even after he got into Duke they stayed together. But the night after Haley's graduation party, Nathan told her he wasn't happy with her anymore. Then left her standing there crying. Two weeks later Brooke and Haley headed to LA and never looked back.

1 week later they meet Peyton Sawyer the 3 girls clicked right away, the decided after known each other for a month to move into Peyton's beach house that her daddy got her. Peyton was a spoil child got whatever she wanted when she wanted it. She love drinking, getting high, and sex, she loves loves sex.

Now the girls first year of collage was coming to an end. the girls just wanted to get away for the summer have some girl time. Brooke's parents own a beach house in Flordia, the Scott's went there every summer. But this year Brooke's parent decided to go for a trip around the world. And Nathan told her he just wanted to relax and enjoy a quite summer in there home town with there half brother Lucas and there new friend Julian. So Brooke asked her Parents if she could spend the summer at the beach house with her girls,. They agree to the terms of no boys and no drinking, which she promised, but hey all teenages promise things that they don't mean right?

"Brooke are you sure Nathan isn't going to be there?" Haley asked, her bf for the 100th time

"Postive he told me so" Brooke said, "Haley we are going to have fun just us three no guy drama"

"I want to how fun, im just not ready to see Nathan yet."

"Haley no disrespect but girl its been a year, since u saw him r talked to him, move on already."

"Peyton, I cant it's to hard."

"DAMN, the sex must of been great. for you to be holding on to this guy still."

"Peyton, it's not about the sex, I love him."

"Seriously Love Haley there are tons of guys out there th...

"I don't want any other guy, " Haley yelled cutting Peyton off," I love him."

"You still love him" Brooke asked, as she walked over to her best friend.

"Yeah I try not to but I can't help it."

"Please least go to Flordia hook u up with one of those sexy flordia boys fuck him i bet you forget whats his name."

"Peyton just because you don't beleive in love and you don't want to be happy in love doesn't mean we don't" Haley said, as she stromed out of the room.

"Peyton/" Brooke said, angery

"What ? I feel bad for her i do but he's not the last guys in the world, Brooke all she needs is a good fuck."

"Not all of us want to hook up with a random guy every night just to feel something. I want to be in love I want to be loved I want to feel what Haley is feeling."

"Okay, whatever you say Brooke, I'll stick to the random guy thing, I don't need love"

Peyton has never been in love she never been in a realtionship at all. She loved the single life hooking up with randon guys one night stands where the only way to go. She just never believed that there was a guy out there that would make her want to settle down.

"Seriously, man I can't believe you just want to hang her in Tree Hill all summer long." Lucas said, as he throw the ball over to his brother.

"I just want to have a relax summer, just chilling, whats wrong with that?" Nathan asked, as he throw the ball in to the basket.

"What's wrong with that come man, we are young we need to have fun."

"Go have fun without me"

"Nathan man let go the beach house this summer, come man it will be fun. " Lucas begged,

"I wouldn't mind getting away." Julian said,

"See man Julain in, come on."

"Luke, I don't want to go, plus brooke is suppose to be there with Haley and her new friend.'

"So we are aloud to be there to man, it's our place just as much as it's hers."

"Luke, I don't think he wants to see haley, respect that for him, we can fine something else to do this summer."

"Respect, Respect what Julian, ? " Lucas asked, with a rasied eye brow,

"Repect the fact that i jsut don;t want to see my exgirlfriend."

"You're going to have to see her one day Nathan, she's your sisters best friend. So why not make one day tomorrow."

"Luke, it hurts to see her right now, you don;t understand, cause u aint ever been in love."

"Seriuolasy Love, that bullshit, and yeah I ain;t ever been in love I have no plan of ever been in love. got that." Lucas laighed,

"You don't plan love Lucas, Love finds you." Julian said, " I want to find love, I hope to find love one day.

"You both are lame, seriuosly lame."

"Whatever Luke, you want to go to Flordia go I aint going/"

"Nathan you guys dated you broke up now be a man in move the fuck on. Let's go to Flordia get drink, get high, and fuck tons of sexy girls."

"I don;t want fuck anyone."

"You suck Nath."

"Find lets go in just chill out down there I rather be in Flordia, then Tree Hill anyways, " lucas said, trying his

" I kinda of agree with Luke, Nath lets just have a good time this summer no girl drama, if haley is there you can avoide her."

"Yes, we can keep you away from Haley, so what do you say?"

"Fine, I'm in/"

"Thank you man you won't reget this." Lucas said, as the three headed into the house. "Brooke's got a new friend?" he questioned as the open the door.

"Yes her name is Peyton,"

"How come Brooke never told me about her, I talk to Brooke all the time on the phone, she hasn't once told me about her."

"Cause she doesn't want you to met her, and she asked me to keep her away from you if Peyton ever come to Tree Hill with her."

Lucas jaw dropped, "Why w..." then he smiled, "Peyton's hot isn't she?"

"I don;t know" Nathan lied, Brooke send him a picture of her in Peyton a few months ago, " She doesn't want you to know because everytime her or Haley brought a girl to the house you fucke them."

"That's true." he smirked, "Which means Peyton must be really really sexy." Lucas smiled, as he run up the stairs.

"Brooke is going to be really pissed."

"What?"

"Cause Peyton is hot, and once Lucas see Peyton he aint going to stop till he getts what he wants. He has done that to all Brooke's friends but Haley, thats why Brooke doesn't really have any girl friends. Luke would slept with them, the move on to someone else, the girls would get there hearts broken cause they thouht everything he said to them was true, but it was just a lies to get them in his bed."

"This is going to be one hell of a trip huh." Julian said, as Lucas walked back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ppl thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like it. I love writing it. Already half way done with the next chapter. So let me know if you want more.**

* * *

**Summer Get Away**

**Chapter 2**

The girls arrived at Brooke's beach house about seven that evening.

"wow this place is nice." Peyton said, as they walked into the beach house

" please peyt your beach house doesn't even come close to this"

" it's got like a home feel to it" Peyton said, as she put down on bag. She did have a big beautiful house back in LA but this place just made her feel at home.

"there or 5 rooms and 6 bathrooms. There is a hot tub downstairs an indoor pool, pool table a basketball court "

"a basketball court seriously?" Peyton was shocked

"well my dad and my brothers are all big basketball players."

" yeah I remember you telling me but seriously you have a basketball court in here" Brooke and Haley both nodded " wow in you said my was high class," she laughed

"there's a game room to, " Brooke said, "And your one to talk" she laughed, " we don't have a huge ass movie theater in here. Like you do or a studio. So ha yours is classy to. "

"Whatever"

" so what are we going to do first?" Brooke asked on her cheerful voice.

" well I'm Hungary so lets eat." Peyton said as Haley agreed

" okay, lets go out my dad left his car here so we can have a car. We can go get something to eat at my favorite place, then hit up the food store up cause mom said there is no food here. And we all know how peyton loves to eat." brooke smiled, as she grabbed the keys. "Come on bitches." she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes queen Bitch" both Haley and Peyton said.

"You know it." Brooke laughed. As they all walked out the door.

It was around ten clock that evening, when the girls pull into the driveway, noticeing a black SUV,

" son of a bitch " Brooke yelled as she as she got out of the car. Looking on at the car on the drive way.

" Brooke " Haley whispered as she notice the car to.

" am I missing something?" Peyton asked the two, she didn't understand what happen one second there singing along with the radio and next Haley has a shocked look on her face and look like she's about to cry. And Brooke looks pissed.

" Nathan's here." Haley said, as she looked back at Peyton.

Peyton give her a small frown

"Brooke you promise me he wasn't going to be here." she said as few tears fell.

" Haley I swear he wasn't, he said he was going to stay in tree hill he wanted a quite summer. "

" we'll he lied"

"Haley it will be fine. We are here for you" Peyton said, as she touched her shoulder.

" Haley don't worry I'm going in there in tell them to leave we ain't spending a summer with my two insane brothers."

" two, Lucas is here to" Peyton asked as a smile formed on her face. She had heard stories about Lucas from Haley. And she had seen a picture of him that was taking last summer with Haley and Brooke. He was fine and she really wanted to get to know him. Well not really she kind of just wanted to fuck him.

" oh hell no" Brooke yelled. As she noticed the look on Peyton's face. She knowns that look " you are not hooking up with my brothers"

" oh Brooke I don't want to hook up with both your brothers I just want to hook up with one of them. What's wrong with that." she smiled.

"Peyton sawyer you can't sleep with my brother that's why I didn't want you two meet. I love you and I really love are friendship you sleep with him everything changes. "

" Haley slept with Nathan

We were a couple Peyton, we didn't hook up we actually find in love."

"Whatever! And wait, Haley said, Lucas was just like me. Which means he sleeps with someone than moves on no feeling involed. Right?"

"Yeah, thats why you can't sle...

"Brooke, I'm the same way, I sleep with a guy than move on no feeling involed no strings, So whats wrong if I fool around with Lucas. Cause I'm not going to get hurt, he's not going to get hurt."

"Peyton, I'm just worry about it, Don't you want to fall in love?"

"No, I'm happy with the way my life is, if you two wanted to go in find your soulmates, then so been. But I'm happy."

Brooke shooked her head, "Whatever, its not going to happen, cause we are going in there. I'm going to throw them out. So you won't have time to fuck him?" Brooke said, as she got out of the car.

"Brooke all I need is five mintines " Peyton said, as she helped Hlaey with the bags.

"Your a slut" Brooke teased.

Nathan and Julian was standing in the kitchen when the girls walked in. "Nathan what the hell are you doing here?"

"What?" He said, as he looked over at the doorway. his heart started to beat faster, as he saw Hlaey standing behind the other girl, who he guess was Peyton. Her hair was light and short since the last time he seen her. She was wearing jeans that hugged her figure. And a blue tank top that brought out her eyes.

Haley moved over towards the couter, she felt his eyes on her. So she needed to turn away from him.

"Nath, why are you here?" Brooke asked again.

"I miss you Brooke, we having seen each other an over a year. "

Brooke glared at him, "Seriously? nathan why are you here."

"Brooke, really I need miss you, we all did. and this is our beach house. We are aloud to be him just like you."

Brooke shook her head. on some level she believe he wasn't lying. She knows its been a year since she has seen her family. but she jsut wanted to get away from everyone for awhile. And Hlaey was hurt so she felt like it was her job to stay away and help her friend heal. "Look Nath I miss you to, and mom and dad, not so much Lucas" she joked, " but I needed to get away I needed to find myself, and I'm happy in LA,but you need to leave cause its just us girls this summer no biys."

"To bad, we are staying rather you like it or not/" Nathan said, as he walked over towards Peyton. "Hi I'm Nathan Brooke's handsome brother." he said, as he shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Peyton Brooke's hot new friend." she winked at him. "And you are?" Peyton asked, as she looked at Julian.

"Oh, this is Julian Baker, he is mine and Luke's coach. Julian this is my beautful, wonderful caring sister Brooke. And this is her hot friend Peyton, and this is mine Hal.. I mean this is brookes bet friend Haley James." he said, as he looked down at the floor hoping no one caught what he almost said.

But no luck there cause they all heard him. "Nice to meet you girls, " julian said, as he shook Peyton and Haleys hand. Then walked over to Brooke." you to beautful" he said, as he kissed her jand.

"Don't flirt with my sister."

"Sorry Nath, I see a beautiful woman and I lose all my senses. " Julain said, as he watched Brooke who was now blushing.

"Charmer." she said, as she walked over to the cabnet. She started to put the food away. She wasn't sure what just happen, She felt something in his touch, but that impossible to feel something in a touch right.

"Where's lucas?" Hlaey asked, as she helped Brooke. She need to pretend that nathan been in the same room with her wasn't getting to her.

"Down in the storage room,"

"WHY?"

"Beer proabably, you know dad keeps it all down there fully stocked."Nathan said, as he started to help the girls. "So can we please stay Brooke?'

Brooke looked over at Haley who was biting he lip. Haley nodded her head, "Fine," brooke said, as she looked over at him. Then Julian who was smiling at her she got lost in his eyes, the ringing of Peyton's phone cause her to break the contract.

"Excuse me." Peyton said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Brooke." he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I got some beer and wine, and Broo..." Lucas said, as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Brooke" he walked over in give her a hug and than Hlaey one.

"So how have you girls been?'

"Fine" they both said,

Lucas looked around the room he was dying to see this Peyton girl, "So what you guys been doing?"

"We went to the store to get some food, then we were going to come back here. Drink a little and watch a movie just had a girls night, but that was ruined."

"We can all still drink and watch a movie brooke." Lucas said, as he started to pass the guys a beer. Then went in got two wine glasses down he poured both girls a glass.

"You okay ?" Brooke asked, as her friend walked back in the room, With her head down,

"Yeah I'm fine "

"Yes you are" Lucas said, as he turn to notice the blond who just walked in the , slim and was wearing a rather tight blue summer dress which hugged her figure perfectly. "DAMN your fine!" His gaze first fell upon her ridiculously long, tanned legs and soon followed up to her breasts which were on full display due to the tightness of her dress. When he finally reached to her face, he was mesmerized by her emerald green eyes which were now in contact with his. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say next

"Hi"

"Hi" she replied as she quickly broke the eye contact.

"I'm Lucas"

"I'm Peyton"

Peyton couldn't help but to stare at him. Soft blonde hair, chiseled jaw line, gorgeous blue eyes, and a mighty fine body which definitely belonged to an athlete. His features alone made her think very naught things which in turn were making her wet.

"So can I get you a glass of wine, Peyton?" he asked,

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks" she replied.

He handed her a glass of wine. He tried not to stare for too long, but it was very difficult. He watched as she wrapped her perfect, pink lips around the rim of the wine glass. All he could imagine was having those perfect lips wrapped around his cock.

She could tell that he was obviously checking her out so she flashed him a sexy grin

"Oh God," Brooke said, as she noticed the sexual tension .

"What?" Peyton asked, as she walked over towards brooke never break eye contact with Lucas.

"Don;t what me Peyt, come on lets go watch a movie, a movie would be way better than watching you two silently fucking each other with their eyes. " Brooke said, as she pulled Peyton towards the living room.

Lucas smirked, at her words, Come lets go watch a movie."

"Is it a girl flick" Nathan asked,

"Proabaly" Haley said, as she walked out the room Nathan coming behind her.

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the middle of the cough, "May we sit?" Julian asked,

"Yeah." Brooke said, still not to sure why this man who was so freaking hot, made her wet just by looking at her. Julian sat down.

Lucas didn't asked if he could sit down he just did it. "Hey again." he said, as he sat down next to Peyton.

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "hey" she said, as she crossed her legs. smiling as Lucas eyes looked her over.

Haley and Nathan sat on the the loveseat together, both feeling very uncomforable. Nathan sighed, all he really wanted to do was pull her towards him. All Haley wanted to do was lay in his arms, that what she missed the most.

Brooke hit the play button, "What are we watching?"

"The Vow"

"Come on Brooke we don't want to watch a chick movie." Nathan said,

"Well this was are plan tonight and you guys ruined it so ha we are watching it."

"Find come guys lets go play ball." Nathan said, as he stood up.

"No I want to watch it." Julian said, as he stare at the tv.

"Seriously"

"Yeah" Julian said, as he looked over at Brooke. who was smiling at him.

"Ok, come Luke I know you don't want to watch this crap."

"No I don't want to watch whatever the hell Brooke said, but I do want to stay right here and watch Peyton."

Peyton blushed, then looked over at Haley was was shacking her head.

"Fine " Nathan said,

"I'll go with you." Haley said, as she stood up causing everyone in the room to look at her. "If thats okay with you?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah thats fine." he missed her sitting in the gym watching him play. She was his biggest fan.

"Yo Nath, hit the lights on your way out." Lucas yelled,

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks as soon as the light when out. "Well there go's the movie" Brooke whispered. As she locked eyes with Julain, and Peyton locked eyes with Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I've had a few people asks me to update Crush, I think I might give me a few days to reread what I have in see how I want to end it. **

**Okay I also what to point out to the person who sent me a private message, staying that my stories aren't good cause Leyton is together in all of them. Okay first I'm Leyton shipper have been since season 1. So yes every story I wrote or will write in the future will be about Leyton, I love leyton, I'm a huge Hilary fan, and I really don't like people downing her. So backoff! I aslo will like to point out that Mark said in season one that he was creating a world will Lucas and Peyton are meant to be together. Just because Chad in Sophia broke up in real life had nothing to do with the show. Leyton was alway meant to be the end game. Mark said that at the began and he said that in inteview about season 6 when they talked a bout Lucas's choice, So did Chad and Hilary. So believe what you want and I'll believe what I want, Brucas might make a temp tattoo, but Leyton is forever.**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the real people who like my story, if your not a leyton fan then don't read it.**

* * *

Summer Get Away

Chapter 3

Brooke was biting her lip as she try To watch the movie. Julian was staring at her and he was making her nervous.

"you are really pretty." Julian said as he wrapped an arm around her.

" I know " brooke said with a smile

" I know we just met but I feel like I've know you forever."

Brooke nodded she was feeling the same way.

" will it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked in a low soft voice

Brooke looked at him surprizely " yeah"

He smiled as he bend down in kiss her. a simple peck that had her wanting more no needing more. She moved to sit on his lap smiling as she pulled him in for another kiss this one been more deep in long. This kiss was like no other.

* * *

Lucas was kissing Peyton's neck his hand running up in down her body. " you smell so good" he whispered as he kissed the back of her ear.

" I know" she whispered then laughed at the face he was giving her. He smiled then lifted her chin he was inches away from kissing her pink lips he's wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked.

Peyton bit her bottom lip. She knew he was about to kiss her. But she couldn't let him. So she put up finger up to his lips " I don't do that"

Lucas look at her with a confused look " you don't do what!"

" I don't kiss on the lips"

"why?"

" Kissing will made this more than what it is."

He raised his eye brow " what is this to you?"

" just a sex you know like scratching an itch, we both know we have no interest in embarking upon."

"so I can kiss you anywhere but the lips?" he was kinda disappointed.

"yes, anywhere. "

" ok" he said as he shrugged his shoulder he wasnt to happy about it but he really wanted in her pants. And she just said that this was just sex which he is happy about cause he doesn't want anything more from her either.

" ok" she bit her lip again

" could you stop biting your lip cause that is just to freakin sexy and it makes me want to kiss your prefect lips."

"sorry it's a habit," she whispered as they locked eyes again. Her heart was beating fast he had amazing blue eyes that fell like he was looking in her soul. She looked down at his lips in that moment she wanted to kiss him. But she shook her head then lean over in kiss his neck. She couldnt be feeling these things. This is just sex maybe it would be a summer fling. But nothing more.

Settling herself in his lap, Lucas fines his hands itching to touch her. She's testing him to see who will give in first. He's going to win, or he's going to try. Because the way her lips are pressing against his jaw have his eyes fluttering shut. And the way her hands are tugging at his belt makes his mouth part, then his eyes open widely she has her hand slipping inside his boxers lightly gripping him she's touching him and it feels fucking amazing. He looks at her lips again he wants to kiss them it's killing him that's he isn't aloud. He knows this is just sex which is going to be really really hot sex. He can tell already. But what the hell is her problem it's just kissing he's kissed tons of girls and it's never lead to anything more. He raised his eyebrow as I thought enter his mind. "hold on a second beautiful" he said as he stopped her from the amazing hand job she was giving him.

" what's the problem ?" she asked confusly, she has never been stopped before.

" no problem baby your doing a hell of a Job, just have a question"

" okay"

" have you ever been in love?"

"no, why? Have you?" she asked, as she pulled her hand out of his boxers.

" no I haven't I have no plan to either."

"well that's good, can't we get back to where we were?" she said. As she ran up hands up his chest.

" oh don't worry baby we will difently get back to that, but I still have a question "

" okay"

" have you ever kissed a guy on the lips?"

" yes"

" ok so why cant I kiss you ?"

" cause that will make it more than it is I already told you that."

" you kissed guys before so eh.,,

" look" she said cutting him off she then sighed loudly.

Her tone cause Brooke and Julian to stop there little make out session. And look over at the two blondes

" there has only been two guys i have kissed. One was in the sixth grade Brandon Martin okay, it was just lip to lip nothing more. I was like 11 or 12 "

"and the other one?" he didn't know why he needed to know but it bugged him. He just didn't think it was fair that he wasn't aloud to kiss her. And other guys were.

" I was 16 in that kiss was my first real one. It was the first and last time I loud a guy to kiss me on the lips."

"how old are you"

"18"

" so you have not kiss a guy on the lips in two years?

"yes, what's the big deal, the other guys I have be with in the last two years hadn't complain. So why are you?" she was getting pissed down he was asking far to many question for a one night stand

Brooke noticed the tone in Peyton's voice " it's getting late I think we should call it a night. " she said as she stood up.

Julian nodded, he really didn't want the night to end but the way Brooke was looking at Peyton he knew something was up.

" yeah I'm kinda of tried." Peyton said as she stood up fixing her dress.

" come on Peyton I'll show you where you can sleep.

Lucas stood up putting his hands on Peyton's hips " That's fine Brooke I got her she's going to sleep in my room."

"no she's not she's going to sleep in my room with me so I'll know where she is in that you aren't having sex."

"Brooke" Lucas whined.

" I rather sleep with Brooke tonight." Peyton said as she looked down at the floor. Then walked away

Julian waited till both girls where out of the room. " you sure fucked that up."

"I know" Lucas whisper disappontly

* * *

Haley sat on the floor of the gym as Nathan shot around the ball. They haven't said a word to each other. Since that left the living room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, " why did you break up with me?" she asked quietly, she opened her eyes to look at him.

Nathan was about to go for another lay up, when she spoke. He looked over at her in they locked eyes. He knew she was going to ask sometime this summer, but he didn't think it would be their first night here.

"Haley I..."

She's stands waiting on his reply, she has been dying to asks this for a year now. She just never understood what happen, they were happy they were in love so what change?

"I told you I wasn't happy anymore"

"but why? What did I do? "

" you did nothing, I promise it's me not you."

" seriously your going to use its me n not you line. I can't believe you" she said as she walked towards him. " how can you go from being in love with someone one month to not being happy with them the next? It doesn't make sense to me. " she said. As she stood right in front of him. Her throat tighten

He wanted to say so much but the words just was coming, " Haley it just wasn't worki.,,,,

He started but was stopped by her lips agains his. He was a little taken back but that didn't stop him for kissing her back he missed her to much

Haley wasn't sure what make her do it but she just had to kiss him she needed to see if there was still something between them. She was right his kisses made her weak in the knees still.

Nathan pulled back after what seem like forever. He watched as she bit her lip there was still something between them cause he felt it all in that kiss he's dreamed of kissing her for a year now.

"Nathan I still lo...,"

" I have a girlfriend." he said bluntly

"oh" her eyes widen " I'm sorry" she said as she turned away. She wasn't expecting him to say that. She was mad and hurt did Brooke know did Lucas know she talk to him on a weekly basic. She started to cry as soon as she was out of the gym.

Nathan shook his head then picked up the ball in slammed it against the wall. " damn it I can't believe u just did that." he yelled.

* * *

Haley walked stairs she was hoping to get to her room before anyone see her.

" Haley "

She turned around to see Peyton coming out of the bathroom. " what happen?" she asked as soon as she noticed the tears.

Haley fell to the floor crying Peyton ran over to hug her. " he has a girlfriend peyt, he's already moved on. God I'm a fool." she cried into her friends shirt.

Lucas and Julian were just coming up the stairs. Both stop at the sight in front of them.

" Haley you ok?" Lucas asked? As he got closer

Both girls jumped " no" she whispered

"come on hales you going to sleep with me in Brooke tonight, I don't want you to be alone." Peyton said, as she and Lucas helped Haley to her feet. " thank you" she said to Lucas before shutting the door to Brooke's room.

Lucas just stood there, " I bet my brother has something to do with that." Julian just nodded. " I handled Nathan in the morning I still need a cold shower, " he said causing Julian to laugh.

"me to man" then both of them laughed.

The three girls climbed in Brooke's king size bed. P

* * *

Peyton's mind was still thinking about Lucas and why he wanted to kiss her so bad. She reached for Haley's hand she's never been in love so she has no idea how Haley is feeling all she knows is her friend is Hurting. And it's killing her to see her that way.

Haley continued to cry till she fell asleep she wasn't sure how she was going to get through the summer knowing Nathan was over her for good.

Brooke was beyond pissed she knowsd Nathan is lying. He never said anything to her about a girlfriend or that he like someone. Lucas never told her either. So something was going on in she was going to get to the bottom of it. She reached over on grabbed Haley's other hand. She hated the fact that she promised her best friend a summer of guy free drama. And that didn't last even one day. Her mind was also on Julian on the kisses they shared he's cute, sweet and seems different then any guy she knows. She really wants to get to know him better.

Julian climbed in the guest bed, his mind still on his best friends sister. He just met her and already he feels a connect. He wondered of this is what you feel when you meet your soulmate.

Lucas climbed into his bed alone which he hated. He was pretty sure he was going to have company tonight. But he fucked that up, he wasn't sure why it matter to him that she wouldn't kiss him, but it did, he still need to know more about that other kiss. Why was she afraid to kiss him ,a kiss is just a kiss right?

Nathan walked into his room in threw himself on the bed. He hated himself for causing Haley pain. She was still in love with him. She was going to tell him. But he didn't aloud her. And instead of Being happy and telling her he still loves her to. He when in lied to her. What the hell was he thinking? He knows he needs to fix this, he just doesn't know how.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't no smut yet, but I promise there will be some in the next chapter. Thanks for read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Get Away!

Chapter 4

The next morning Brooke walked into the kitchen to find Julian making coffee.

" morning" she said, as she grabbed two cups.

" morning to you to pretty girl" he said, as he poured some coffee into the two cups she had sat down.

Brooke blushed, as she took one of the cups.

" so how is Haley?" Julian asked, as he sat down on the stool beside her. " I saw her crying last night in the hall."

" yeah she's fine, or she's going to be fine. Once I kill Nathan"

" so Nathan was the reason,"

" Julian is Nathan seeing anyone at Duke?"

" no, why?"

Brooke nodded, " no reason I was just wondering." she knew it was a lie, but why would her lie?

" so how about you and I go get some breakfast."

" yeah sure." Brooke said, a little to excitedly. She would love to spend a few hours away with him. She was dying to know more about him.

" let's go" Julian said, with the same excitement. . Brooke wrote a short note to Haley and Peyton to let them know she will be back. Then took Julian's hand in left.

* * *

About an hour later Haley and Peyton woke up. Peyton walked into the kitchen first looking around. Lucas was standing against the counter, waiting on the coffee pot to get done. He smiled, when he noticed the blonde. She was wear short blue jean shorts. That give him a better look at her legs, then the dress she had on yesterday. And a black spaghetti strap tank top, that shown the skin between the hem of her shirt to the top of her jeans. Her hair was damp, so he knew she just got out of the shower. " morning sexy!" he said, as they locked eyes.

" morning," she said, as she blushed. " is Nathan around?"

" no, he's out for his morning run."

" come on Haley's he's not here. " Peyton said, then pulled Haley into the kitchen.

" morning Haley." Lucas said, as he poured the girls a cup of coffee.

" morning Lucas," Haley said, in a low voice,

Lucas handed them both a cup of coffee. " wasn't sure if you drink coffee or not Peyton."

" I do, but I prefer Ice coffee, " she said, as she sat down.

" good to know."

Haley shook her head, she watched as the two stare at each other. She doesn't know why, but she had a feeling that theses two were heading towards a place where neither one has ever been. She just hope they both were careful. " so what are we going to do today?"

" hit up the beach." Peyton said,

" ok that's sound fun,"

" yes that definitely sounds fun. " Lucas said, as he winked at Peyton.

" Lucas does Nathan have a girlfriend?" Peyton asked, causing Haley to slap her arm.

" I told you I don't care peyt! Leave it alone.,,"

Lucas raised his eye brow at Haley, he was about to response. When Nathan walked into the kitchen.

" morning" he said as he walked over to the icebox and grabbed a bottle of water.

Haley grabbed her cup of coffee in stormed off out of the kitchen. Before Nathan turned around to see her.

" so you have a girlfriend?" Lucas questioned his brother.

" shut up man, and mind your own damn business, "

" fine" Lucas said, as Nathan walked out of the kitchen. " he doesn't have a girlfriend, hell, he hasn't been out with a girl, since Haley. Which means Haley is the last girl, he had sex with. Damn I don't know no one who can go a year without sex,"

" it's damn near impossible. " Peyton said, as she stood up.

"so how long have you went with out sex Peyton?"

" a month I think, but I'm pretty good at pleasing myself when I have to be."

Lucas was speak less, he went numb thinking about her touching herself.

Peyton just smiled, " I'm going to go check on Haley. " she walked, over to the sink. She put her cup down. She then lean up in whispered in his ear. " Then I'm going to go lay out in my black sexy bikini on the beach for a bit. " she nibbled his ear. " hope you come in join me." she said, as she pulled away.

" believe me baby I'll be waiting," he licked his lips, as he watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

Peyton and Haley were laying on the beach. Listening to music from Peyton's iPod. Haley was doing some Thinking. About what Peyton told her, Lucas said that Nathan didn't have a girlfriend. So why did he lie, she was pissed off. " peyt will you get mad if I leave you alone for a bit?"

Peyton looked over at her, " go talk to him Haley's,I know it's bugging you why he lied its bugging me to. And I hardly know the guy."

" thanks" she said, as stood up, " wish me luck"

" good luck" Peyton said, as Haley walked away.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were in the gym playing one on one. Lucas just stole the ball from Nathan, and was about to toss the ball up, when Haley's voice stopped him.

" why did you lie to me?"

Both boys turn to face a very upset Haley. She had her hands on her hips. And if looks could kill Nathan knew he would be dead.

" I have known you since I was six Nathan, we were good friends, you never lied to me. Even when we were dating, and when we got serious you never lied to me. well at least I didn't think you ever did. Now I am not to sure what to believe. "

Nathan closed his eyes, he wanted to say so much,but just could find the words. " Haley, Luke and I are in middle of a game. So l...

"Lucas, Peyton's laying on the beach in a bikini and she looks hot." Haley said, with a smile. Then winked at him.

" I'm out Nathan" Lucas said, ad he tossed him the ball. Then pat his back " be honest with her man."

" Lucas you going to walk out in middle of a game?"

" basketball or hot girl? Hmm? Let me think..,, sorry nath hot girl wins every time. " Lucas said, then winked at Haley as he run out the gym.

Nathan continued to play ball. Pretending she wasn't there.

" if your not in love with me anymore just tell me. So I can finally let you go." she took a deep breath. " I still love you Nathan, but if you don't feel the same. I deserve to know, so I could finally move on." she cried, then walked away.

Nathan stood there, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. She's still In love with him. It's been a year in she still loves him. He loves her he knows that, but he can't be with her. Not now, probably not ever.

* * *

Lucas walked out the back door. As he turned left he saw her. He was speechless, his breath caught up in his throat. His eyes roaming her body. He gulped . She looked fucking amazing. He slowly walked over towards her.

He lay down on the towel beside her, he figured was Haley's, he turns on his side facing her. Again letting himself check her out. " you are so damn sexy."

Peyton looked over at him in smiled. " you ain't half bad yourself." she said, as it was her turn to check him out. She was very happy with the view in front of her. He didn't have a shirt on and damn his chest was fine. He was wearing blue surfer shorts. That set his amazing blue eyes off.

" god I want to kiss you," he reached our in stroked her cheek. " just one kiss, I promise I would never asks to kiss you again."

Biting her lips, she thought about it. Then she lean over. Taking him by his shoulders, she pushed him back so they were sitting, and she was straddling his lap. She could feel his hard on underneath her. She raised her eye brow.

" one look at you and I'm rock hard."

She smiled then cupped his face, she brought her lips to his but before he could do anything. She pulled back in whispered in his ear. " not going to happen."

And quickly run towards the water. Leaving Lucas laying their dazed " damn she's good."

He ran after her, and scooped her up. Plunging into the water they both gasped,as they felt the rush of the cold water. The cold water felt good to Lucas, a respite for his cock.

" sorry" she laughed " I told you no kissing on the lips, it were going to do this it's the only rule we are going to have.

" fine, for now," he said,

Wrapping her legs around him, he lifted her up out of the water. Carried her to the two towels gently lying her down, he places tender kisses along her shoulder, tasting the salt of the ocean on her skin.

She wiggled a little until she was on top" I love being on top."

" good to know."

She ran her tongue down his chest, pausing briefly to flick his nipples. He closed his eyes. She continued running her tongue down his body. He felt her breath just above his waistband. She pulled his short down just enough for his cock to sprung free. She looked st it an amazement, he was big, bigger than she has ever seen. She had no idea how he would ever fit into her tight pussy.

Lucas looked down and smiled, " like what you see?"

" mmmhmm"

she took his cock in her hand, stroked him a couple times "I dreamed about this last night," she murmured.

"Fuck..." He lost his train of thought when she she twisted her hand in a most incredible way.

His heart was beating rapidly, and his eyes were clouded over with lust. He couldn't believe this was happening, he might be a bit of a player in love sex but he's never done anything in public before. This girl was different then any girl he knows. Then she took him in her mouth, and he was lost to any real thought. His hands tangled in her hair as he closed his eyes at the feel of her tongue circling his tip. She wrapped her hand around him, and he bucked his hips when she trailed her tongue along his length.

"Peyton, I'm gonna..." He looked down at her and their eyes locked. She just winked at him.

And that was it. He couldn't hold out any longer. That wink? That wink was a green light for him to just let go in her mouth. He couldn't have stopped himself it he'd tried. He watched her swallow like it was the most easy and natural thing in the world, and he thought he'd be hard again, just seeing that.

She looked up to him and found him still struggling to catch his breath. His face looked rather relaxed and at ease. It was as if his orgasm had taken him to another world.

"Damn, you give good head" he managed to say between heaves. " hell I bet your good at everything you do."

She laughed. He looked at her in the eyes and was mesmerized once again by her beauty. she pulled his shorts back up, then climbed back up his body kissing his chest and his throat, then moving to his ear lope, "I'm so fuckin wet," she whipsered, as she nibble on his ear. "Do you think you can help me out?" she smirked at him.

"Hell yeah, I'll take care of you." he said in a husk voice.

"seriosly,you two were in public"

Both blondes jumped at the sound of the voice. " Hey Haley, your back." peyton said, in a annyoed voice.

"Yeah I see how much you missed me." she laughed, than sat down.

Lucas was ill he was really looking forward to where this was going, "I'm going to go take a cold ocean, " he said, as he stood up. he winked at peyton then headed towards the ocean.

Peyton sat there watching him, "You like him"

"What?"

"You like Lucas"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"Peyt, you haven't took your eyes off of him since I came out here. your watching him now. You both were having eye sex in the kitchen last night and then kitchen this morning. "

"Haley we are just fooling around"

"If thats your story, I think there is more there. You like him, I can tell."

"Haley I d...

"Peyton" haley said, cutting her off. "Its okay to like him, he likes you to, more than he's ever liked anyone."

Peytons eyes went wide, she was about to question Haley, but then Haley's phone rung. Haley answered her phone as Peyton turned her attention back to lucas, who was talking to a red head girl. She watched, as the girl throw her head back, and Lucas touched her arm. As he was telling her some story or something. Then the girl run her fingers through Lucas's damp hair. Then whispered something in his ear. "Slut." peyton said, as she got a little pissed.

"See you like him end of story." Hlaey said, as she stood up. She notied the way her friend was acting "Come on I'm hungary."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Me to" she stood up. still watching Lucas and the slut. She watched as the girl touch his cheek, then lean up, it looked like they were about to kiss. She sure in the hell didn't want to watch them make out. So she turned around fast picking up her stuff then followed Haley in the house.

"Oh that was Brooke that called me."

Peyton" Haley said, after noticing her friend wasn't listening. " are you jealous?"

" what?"

"are you jealous, that Luke is talking to that hot red head."

" no and she ain't that hot,"

" if you say so" Haley laughed." anyway, Brooke called, you will not believe where she is."

"she wenu to breakfast with Julian this morning, than lost her way back." Peyton said, as she walked away from the window.

" yeah she lost her way oh right. She's on her way to Orlando, "

Orlando? What the hell?"

" yes Julian has never been to Disney world. So they decided to go, "

" that's like a six hour drive from here. When she coming back, "

" she said she'll call us, "

" I can't believe she ditched us it was her idea to come here."

" yeah I know so now we are stuck her with her sex crazies half brother and her dick pf a brother."

"I guess the talk with Nathan didn't go so well huh?"

" I poured my fucking heart out to him and got nothing. he didn't say a word, he kept playing ball like I wasn't even there. I told him I still loved him, all I wanted was something to hold on to. Something that would tell me that he still cared just a little, he doesn't have a girlfriend, he hasn't even been out on a date an. Year, do why lie to me. Why pretend he doesn't miss me or want me or love me still he of does. It doesn'tske and fivkinh sense to me."

" Haley breath." Peyton said, as she grabbed both her hands. " I don't know what do say, I wish I could answer all your questions. But I think we ate just going to have to have patience. Let's not let him ruined our vacation. Come less order some pizza and watch a movie. "

" fine just you and me, do it Lucas comes on you have to send him away. I don't want to be the third wheel."

" deal, besides he's probably off fucking that slut " she said, in a font care kinds voice, but Haley know she did care. She was just good at hiding it.

* * *

" so handsome, how about you take me to your place." the red head, said as she put her arms around Lucas neck.

" no that won't be a good idea." Lucas said, as he looked around the beach.

" fine, let's go to my place." she winked

Lucas licked his lips, and checked her out again. He is a man right,,, " sorry no can do." he said, ad he moved her arms from around his neck.

" why not?" she asked, in a pissed off voice.

Why not he thought, what the hell, is he going this girl is throwing herself at him. And he's turning her down. What the fuck is he thinking.

" I can made you really happy," the girl said, as she rubbed his dick. " I love to give head."

Peyton he thought as soon as the sentence left the girl lips. " I'm a taken man, I got a girlfriend. And she is amazing at giving head."

" girlfriend, really?" she asked like she didn't believe him.

" yes girlfriend which is why I'm walking away down, bye," he said, as he turned around.

"since when does Lucas Scott have girlfriends." Nathan asked,

" shut up man, how long you been there?"

" long enough to know that you could of had that girl right where she's standing, and you walked away. What the fucks up with that?"

" nothing I just wasn't into her?" je lied,

" you wasn't into her, that's bull. Your into into any thing that has a pussy." Nathan laughed.

Lucas rolled his eyes, " whatever"

" you like her"

" like who"

"Peyton, that's who"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes man and you know Im right"

"Whatever" Lucas said, as he started to walk away.

"you know it won't be a bad idea to fall for someone like her, she seems pretty nice and she could be good for you."

Lucas turn around in looked at his brother, I'm not falling for no one man, we are just having fun, and you need to be fixing things between you and Hales, not me and peyton."

"There's a you and Peyton now," he teased,

"Did you tell her you still loved her?" Lucas asked, totally ingoring his brother comment.

"no"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't love her"

"Bullshit"

"What"

"Thats bullshit Nath, and you know, your a dick, you told me and Julain before we came here. So go tell her she probably still feels the same."

"She told me," He said, in a low voice, but Lucas heard him, he rasied his eye brow at him. " She told me she still loves me, and that she needed to know if I still loved her, if not she was going to finally let me go,"

"What the hell are you doing out here then, go tell her you still care, get her back, this is your chance."

"I can't Luke"

"You can't? or you wont?" Lucas walked back over towards him, "Look man, I'm not the love doctor here, I have no idea what your going through or what she's going through. but if you two still care for each other. Don't you think you desevere to give it another chance."

"I do care, but I can't be with her, I have to much going on and I can't be tied down."

"Look I don't understood, whats going on in your head right now, but all I know is that you got a girl, who loves you and wants you back even after you hurt her. If I was you I wouldn't throw that away."

"I do want her, and I miss her, but we just can't be a couple.

Lucas was confused, he sure in the hell didn't understand his brother, "Look Nathan you got to do something cause, you two are going to be staying under the same roof, for the next two and half months. "

"I know, if feels awakward right now,"

"How about just a summer thing"

"What?"

"How about you push aside your issues and get back together with her for the summer. That way we can all enjoy a great summer, then you can break up with her at the end of summer."

"That wouldn't be right."

"Look we came here to had fun, not have Naley issues all summer. you can have her back for the summer, then end it then you won't have to see her anymore."

"I don't know me" Nathan said, as he thought all it. He would love to just push everything to the side in focos on haley, he misses her everything about her, kissing her, huging her, talking to her, making love to her.

"Just think about it man."


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Get Away!

Chapter 5

A week had past in Brooke still wasn't back. She called in told them, That they were having a good time, and she really like this guy. She said she will be home soon, but never give a date. Lucas was beyond pissed, he hasn't spend one mintine with Peyton, since the day on the beach. He hadn't got to touch her at all. And it's killing him.

Peyton was upset to, due to the fact that Brooke was still gone. She became Haley's number one friend. She loved Haley, she really did. But she really wanted to spend sometime with Lucas. But Haley was attach to her where ever she went.

Haley known Peyton was kinda of annoyed with her and Lucas was to. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to stay away Nathan as much as possible. It's been a week since she declared her love for him, and he still hasnt responded. So she stay with Peyton all the time so she wouldn't have to be alone. She even slept in the same bed as Peyton.

Nathan knew she was avoiding him, he knew that the other to blondes were mad at him to, but he could help it. Yes he could of listen to Lucas in hook up with Haley just for the summer, but he wasn't that kinds of guy. He didn't want to hurt her harder than he already did.

* * *

Lucas walked into the kitchen smiled, at the sight in front of him, Peyton was washing dishes with her back facing him, He looked around to made sure Haley wasn't around. Lately, everytime he got close to Peyton, Haley would pop up or yell for her.

He wraps his arms around her waist, " where's your sidekick?" he whipsered sofly as he nibble on her ear.

"on the phone, with Brooke, so it could be a long talk."She whipsered back, then turn her neck to the side,

He kissed down her neck, "Good," he said, as he contuined to kiss her neck, " You look good today."

" I look good everyday." She said, as she reached to the water off.

" True, so true." his hands moved to under her shirt, he smiled as she moan, once his hands found her breast, she wasn't wearing a bra, and he was very thankful for that. She closed her eyes and lean back into him, enjoying the massage his hands where giving her small, but firm breast,

He looked around the kitchen again, then pulled her over towards the counter, he lifted her up so she could sit on top of the counter, he pulled her shirt up over her breast, one hand held her shirt up, and the other played with her nibble, he winked at her, before taking her hard nipple in his mouth. " you know how hard it was for me not to touch you all week." he whispered against nipple.

" Oh believe me I know. ' she moaned, as she let one of her hands play in his hair, "We need a plan"

Lucas pulled back from her breast, raising his eye brow,"Baby, I don't need a plan, I know what I want." he said, as he licked her nipple

"I don't doubt that Luke, believe me I know you know what your doing. But I meant a plan for Nathan and Haley"

Lucas let her shirt fall back down, "What do you mean." he asked, as he kissed her nose

" getting Nathan and Haley together, or at least getting them to spend time together." she said, as she wrapped her hands around his neck,

" hmm, what is my reward if I help?" Lucas said, with a raised eye brow.

Peyton smile, then moved up so her lips where nexts to his ear, " me, in your bed all night." she said in a sexy voice. As she nibbled on his ear lope.

Lucas closed his eyes, " damn let's start thinking." he said, as he pulled away from her both blonde thinking of a way to get the two ex lovebirds together,

" I need a drink." Haley said, as she walked back into the kitchen. " I just want to get drunk in forget everything, one night of just fun no drama."

Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other totally thinking the same thing. " we'll lets do that."

"really peyt"

" yeah we got enough alcohol here I'm in need of so fun. I bet Lucas and Nathan could use a night like that to!"

" yeah for real " Lucas smiled brightly.

" does Nathan have to drink with us?"

" yes hales cuz you know what they say I drunkin words or a sobers thoughts."

" what?""

" meaning Hales if we get Nathan drunk he is more likely to say what he's feeling. So you will probably get a declare of love tonight." Lucas said

" really, " Haley thought about it. " okay I'm in."

" good" Peyton said, as she walked over to the girl, " it's going to be a good night "

* * *

Later that evening Peyton and Haley sat on the couch sipping there second glass of wine. Lucas and Nathan were on there second bottle of beer. The room was to quite for Peyton. "I'm bored" Peyton pointed out

"Right, what shall we do now?" Lucas asked as he stood in front of everyone who was sitting on the couch. Nathan, Haley and Peyton shrugged at the same time.

"Oh, I know how about we play game?" suggested Haley.

"Good idea Hales. What game should we play?" replied Lucas.

"How about poker?" said Lucas. Everyone shook their heads.

"Spin the bottle?" asked Haley.

"Ok 1) theirs only four of us and 2) I don't really want to have to kiss Nath" pointed out Lucas.

"I know how about truth and dare…" they all groaned. "Hey let me finish. Play truth and dare with a twist. Which will involve alcohol?" Lucas said,

"Fine" the other three said together

"Right well I'll go get some more drinks …" Nathan said trialing off as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well Luke what kind of twist is it then," asked Haley curiously.

"Every dare or truth you are asked you have to take a shot. That way we play while getting drunk."

Nathan then walked back into the living room with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. He places them down on the coffee table and then sits on the floor facing the others.

"Who's first?" asked Haley

"I will" shouted Peyton. She eyed each person sitting around the coffee table, choosing her victim. "Hales, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok… have you ever given a blow job to someone?" asked Peyton.

Haley blushed at the question, while Nathan looked at the floor, Lucas noticed this which meant that she had given him one. Haley leaned forward and poured herself a shot. She knocked it back then looked at Peyton and nodded.

"Who?" asked Peyton.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it Peyt?" Lucas whispered.

"Oh…" said Peyton finally catching on.

"Right my turn" said Haley quickly cutting Peyton off.

"Nath truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Out of every girl you have ever been with sexual who was the best? Haley was a a little tipsy, but she knew what she was asking and Peyton was loving the drunking side of Haley

"Um..."

"Wait take your shot first man." Said Lucas who had a goofy look on his face obviously enjoying watching him squirm. Nath poured the shot and then drank it. The strong liquid traveled down his dry throat making him feel even worse.

"Well… there's no contest really…Haley" he said rather shyly.

He turned and looked at Haley, he caught her eye and she just smiled back at him. This cheered him up, knowing it wasn't awkward at all.

"Right Lucas. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I figured your be the dare type" Peyton said,

"I dare you to jump into the pool…"

Lucas just laughed. "That's cool it's not hard. A very crap dare,"

"Wait I haven't got to the best bit yet."

"Come on then " pleaded .

"Alright. Lucas I dare you to jump into the pool… naked!" finished.

Both Haley and Peyton ohhed and stared at Lucas, seeing if he would do it. he didn't look very happy any more. He was simply glaring at Nathan.

"Fine." He said as he knocked back the shot Peyton poured him. "But you have to stay in here and give me back my clothes."

"Sure Dude. I'll go get you a towel while you strip and jump. The girls will stay in here waiting." Said Nathan who began to stand up at the same time Lucas did. They both walked in the opposite direction. Lucas towards pool and Nathan up the stairs. Haley and Peyton just stayed sitting around the table, waiting. A few minutes later Nath came back down the stairs carrying a towel. He smirked at the girls and walked outside.

The girls could hear everything Nath was saying outside.

"Don't worry dude. I've got my eyes closed, I can't see you. I'll just put your towel here. Come in when you're ready." The girls turned to see Nath through the glass door putting the towel on one of the lawn loungers. Nath then re-entered the house and sat down with the girls, they all started cracking up with laughter.

A few minutes later Lucas walked into the living room with his clothes on and his hair dripping wet. The other three were still laughing, Lucas just sat down and waited for them all to calm down.

Minutes later they all did. Peyton was the first to speck since Lucas entered the house. "Um... Luke I think it's your turn to ask someone." She still was slightly giggling.

"Right. Peyton truth or dare?" Lucas asked. "Go ahead an pick truth cuz I know you couldn't handled my dare, so I suggest you pick truth."

Peyton didn't look shocked to be picked because she was the only one who hadn't had a go yet. She give him a cold glare, " Please I can handled whatever you throw at me, I'm big girl, so DARE!"

"Ok?"Lucas smiled brightly, "Kiss me!"

"What?"

"I dare you to kiss me and not a cheek kiss or a quick peck, a long real lip to lip frech kiss"

Peyton suddenly developed an interest in the ceiling while her face went bright red. She looked at Haley hoping she would stop this happening. But she mealy shrugged and nodded then grabbed the last shot glass and filled it up with vodka for Peyton. She pasted the glass across the table. Peyton accepted the glass and drank the vodka, then she poured herself another shot and down that, she looked up at Lucas.

"Fine" she whispered. "I'm not scared

"Then prove it" shouted Lucas. as he stood up pulling her up they stares into her eyes and gently pushes some stray hairs away from her eyes. He grabs for her hand and their fingers interlock. He then leaned into her and kissed her softly. He didn't do it quickly or without passion… His lips lingered on Peyton's and he began to get lost in her lips. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and she smelled wonderful. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He was lost in the feelings of this kiss.

"Get a room." Nathan said, causing the blondes to break apart.

They pull away from each other; completely breathless. Green meets blue and the desire is pulsing through their veins. All he could see was confusion and it mirrored his own. Then when he looked again he saw the hint of desire that also mirrored his own…He know this was something he wasn't expecting and he needed to think about it. He never had a kiss like that,

Lucas broke his eye contact with Peyton and looked at Haley, "Your up" he said, as he try to get the kiss out of his mind he was aching for her, he couldn't help but to wondered what she was thinking.

Peyton was trying to calm her beating heart. In her life she had only had kiss two boys and didn't know much about love and passion but that kiss she just shared with Lucas Scott had every body part tingling and she knew that couldn't be good. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wanted to kiss him again. She was aching for him… She couldn't help but wondered what he was thinking...

Haley eyed the two, and laughed to herself, this trip was going to be intersting, They were still playing after 8 rounds. Everyone was basically wasted. Many dare and truths had been reviled. The dares were beginning to get a bit more juicy.

"Alright Haley you chose dare. So I dare you to make out with Peyton" exclaimed Nath. Who obvious liked this idea, as did Lucas. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Well it's not like we haven't before" said Peyton who had gotten up and walked around the table to sit next to Haley.

"What you guys have made out before? When?" Nathan asked somewhat shocked. Lucas just sat there quietly as usual but his eyes were basically bulging out at this news.

"One night when we were having a girls night, we got dare to kiss" replied Haley shortly.

"Go on then" Lucas pleaded.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other then leaned in and stared to make out. It went on for a few minutes and when they broke apart they looked over at the boys and laughed. Both had their mouths hanging open with their eyes bulging out the sockets.

" I bet we made then hard." Peyton whipsered to Haley both girls starting laughing,

"My turn, hmm, Lucas, truth or dare." Haley said,

"Im not making out with Nathan," Lucas told her,

" I wasn't even thinking that, but no tha...

"HELL NO?" both boys said, causing the girls to laugh again,

"Why not we did it?"

"Because that's gross and we don't make out with dude and he's my fucking brother" Nathan said, making a sick sound,

"And you making out was hot, very very sexy" Lucas added, "So I pick truth, so ha you can't dare me to kiss Nath now."

"Fine, When you in Peyton kissed did you feel anything?"

Lucas sallowed hard, "Um..." damn what was he suppose to say, Hell yeah he felt something, at least he thinks he did, Peyton was one helll of a kisser, best kiss he ever had, But he couldn't of felt anything cause this is just a fling as soon as the summer's over they were over, He looked over at Peyton, who was biting her bottom lip, he wondered what she was thinking, he wondered if she felt something in tha kiss, no no she didn't she already told him this was just sex, "No, I didn't feel anything " he lied, as he watched Peyton's eyes widen in shock, "Did you?" he asked, Peyton

Peyton shook her head, "No" she whispered, she really thought he felt something, cause she sure did. And that scares the hell out of her, "Who's next?" she asked, trying to get Lucas eyes off of her. Haley touched her leg in give her a knowing smile.

"Peyton, truth or dare." Nathan said, as he watched the ubcomforable secne in front of him,

"Dare?"

"I dare you,,," he was trying to think of something that would get lucas to amitt he felt something, "Kiss me?"

"WHAT?" all three of them yell,

"Kiss me?" Nathan said, then watched Lucas who was giving him a glare.

"Nathan, I can't" Peyton said, as she looked at Haley who was staring at her hands, " Your Haley ex...

"Peyt, it just a kiss, I'm not asking you to have sex with me.'

Haley looked at Nathan, Nathan looked at Haley, he motioned his head toward Lucas, Haley rasied her eye brow, then looked over at Lucas who was now standing up with his arms crossed, he was glaring at Nathan, oh, Haley knew what Nathan was doing he was testing Luke, so Nathan was thinking the same thing she was thinking. that they both we're lying..

"To bad Nath, you're going to have to pick a different dare, casue they don't feel comf...

"Peyt, go ahead" Haley said, cutting Lucas off, Peyton turn to her with her mouth open, Lucas was now glaring at her. "Peyton, it's okay, it's just kiss, seriously, you always told me a kiss is just a kiss, so kiss him, I'm fine, it's a dare, the Peyton Saywer I know doesn't turn down a dares.."

"Ok. just a simple kiss." she said, as she moved over towards Nathan, she gently brushed her lips across his, in a simple friend like kiss, she was about to pull away, when Nathan pulled her closer slowly deepend the kiss.

"That's enough" Lucas yelled, he watched as Peyton walked back over in sat next to Haley,

Haley just shook her head, yes watching Nathan kiss Peyton wasn't fun, but Lucas was pissed, she now knew Lucas lied, he did for a fact feel something in that kiss. "You ok?" Hlaey asked, a very quite and pale Peyton,

"That kiss made me realize something" Peyton whipserd

Haley heart stopped, no Peyton couldn't have feeling for Nathan, she couldn't, could she, "What did you realize ?"

"I think I have feelings for..."Peyton began but didn't get to finish, they were interrupted

"What the Hell lucas is just a kiss, you acted like I was kissing your girlfriend." Nathan smirked,

Lucas glared at him, totally ignored what he said, "My go. Haley I dare you to." Lucas said, as he watched Nathan, "Kiss me"

"Luke" Nathan and pissed off voice,

"Lucas," Haley whipsered, she was shocked, "Ummm do you think that's a good idea, you and I are friends and I'm your brothers exgir

"Haley, like you said, a kiss is just a kiss" Lucas said, "Come on it's only fair they kissed, besides they don't care right guys?"

"No " was all Peyton said, she then looked down at her hands in her lap, Nathan was pissed, he knew Luke was doing this to get back at him, "fine" he said, as he turned away, he sure in the hell didn't want to see it. "Wait, no this isn't fine" Nathan said, as he turn around, Haley was standing right in front of Lucas,

"What?" Lucas asked knowly

"cause"

"Cause why Nath?"

"Just becasue Luke thats it"

"Not a good enough reason, man" Lucas then pulled Haley close to him, lifted her chin up, his lips glazed her lips,

"Stop!"Nathan yelled, "you can't kiss her man, I don't want you to, she's only suppose to kiss me not you not anyone esle, so just stop it." Nathan then sat down his legs felt weak

Lucas smiled at him and backed away, he walked over in sat down beside Peyton, Haley who was a little drunk, wasn't really sure if she hear him right or not. Their eyes locked,

"Haley look I lied, I do still care about you I miss...Nath never got to finish his sentence because Haley had launched herself into his lap crushing his lips with hers. She slowly deepened the kiss and he began to relax a bit. He placed his hands on her waist while she ran her hands through his hair. Three minutes later they were still going at it.

Peyton heard a soft moan and she looked at Lucas and nodded towards the kitchen indicating to leave them to it. He nodded back and they walked into the kitchen together.

Neither Nathan or Haley noticed them leave they were to occupied but each other. Nathan was now running his hands up and down Haley's back occasionally slipping up her shirt.5 minutes later Haley pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. That was her weakness, his eyes, it was like he could see right into her, her thoughts, her feelings.

"Nathan.." she panted "We should take this upstairs."

"Really" asked a breathless Nath.

"Yes, really I missed you and I need you, I want you." Haley said, as she kiss his neck

Nathan was speechless he didn't know what to say. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting in his lap. "You know. I think we should defiantly take this up stairs to my room" he said with a cheeky smile.

She smiled back and quickly kissed his lips. She then got off his lap and helped him up. They walked out the living room and up the stairs hand in hand. There was nothing as good as a game of truth or dare to bring people back together.

* * *

"Well your plan worked" Lucas said, as he and Peyton stood in the doorway and watched the lovers go upstairs. "So looks like I get you in my bed all night"

Peyton sighed, she wanted the night to end this way, she was praying it did, but that damn kiss won't leave her mind. And the fact that she felt something, and he didn't kind of hurt her. "I promise is a promise" she said, as she started to walk up stairs, it's just sex Peyton, it's just sex, she repeated those words over in over, as she and Lucas walked into his room.

Lucas closed the door in locked it, it's just sex Lucas, it's just sex. he repeat over in over in his head. As he watch Peyton take her jeans off, leaving her in a short blue boy shorts, he licked his lips, then he watched her climb into his bed. He took his shirt off and then his jeans, leaving him in a pair of red boxers, he climbed into the bed next to her, their eyes lock both blondes repeat one more time, this is just sex...

* * *

**Okay ppl, the next chapter is going to be a hot smutty one, some Leyton loving and Naley loving, **


	6. Chapter 6

**SO PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BE BUSY, HOPE THIS SMUTTY CHAPTER IS A GOOD ONE FOR YOU AND TO THE ONES WHO RATHER JUST READ NALEY SMUT, SKIP TO THE END, I DON'T SPEND MUCH TIME ON THEM, BECAUSE I LOVE LEYTON IT MY FAVORITE COUPLE. **

**I got another Leyton story I will be posting to night to, it called. His daughter's best friend, a smutty Leyton story, different then anythging I have ever wrote so if you love smutty leyton check it out**

**This whole chapter is all smutty Leyton and Naley, **

* * *

Summer Get Away

chapter 6

Peyton got up out of the bed, "Where you going" Lucas asked, in a paniced voice

"To restroom, I'll be right back" She told him,

Lucas was in the bed. The sheet was around his feet. His body was uncovered he laid there in just his boxers

Peyton stepped toward the bed, she took her tank top of, and then her boy shorts, and climbed across it, laying down next to me. She laid on my arm and I turned toward her. I cupped her face in my right hand. I caressed it softly. "WOW, your beautful " he told her, seen her naked for the first time. He leaned toward her. She raised a bit to meet him. They kissed. Their tongues danced together. She placed her hand behind his head. kiss continued for several minutes. When their lips parted, they smiled.

Lucas caressed her shoulders and across her back as he pulled her into him. As they kissed, she touched his face. His fingertips glided over her skin. She was warm and soft and smooth. he slowly slid my hand down to her hips.

She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. Lucas broke the kiss and caressed her with his tongue as I made his way to her breasts. He began to massage her left breast and he covered her nipple with his sucked gently, allowing his tongue to caress the soft fullness of her areola. As the nipple became erect and hard, she pulled my mouth away. Continuing to massage, he used her nipple to trace along my lips. This really tunes him on. He again covered it with his mouth and sucked. She placed her hand behind his head, pulling him into her. He increased the pressure of his massage, pushing her areola and nipple upward.

"Oh, Lucas That feels so good," Peyton whispered. After a few more minutes, she guided him to her right pulling him into her. he sucked harder. Her hips began to move, pushing her pubic area against his leg. She was moving her pussy up and down his thigh. he continued to suck until she pulled him up to her.

"That really feels good," she said softly. I kissed her. "I want you," she sighed.

they kissed. tongues danced. he continued to massage her breasts as they kissed. Then he slowly moved his hand over her stomach. fingertips barely touching her smooth skin. followed the line of her body down to her left leg. went all the way down to her knee as they kiss continued. As he moved slowly up her outer thigh,, soft flesh of her inner thigh, she pushed her hips upward. She was inviting him to touch her. As he reached her swollen pussy, he barely touched her. Using just two fingers, he could feel the moisture and the warmth. She flinched as he moved slowly up and down. I applied more pressure, feeling the lips softness and fullness. She moaned again.

"Lucas, please, I want you in me." he slowed his caresses and raised his face up from her breasts. looked into her face.

"Not yeah baby." he smiled as he kissed her again, "I got to taste you, I've be dying to taste you," He began kissing around her navel until he finally reached his destination between her legs. He kissed both sides of her inner thighs.. He stared at her perfect naked body before him until before he bent down and began to lick her wetness. He inserted his tongue into her slowly and she moaned hoarsely. He gripped the insides of both of her knees with his palms and spread them was wide as they would go.

"Damn you taste good, better then my dreams he laughed before moving his lips to her most sensitive button. He began sucking on her giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could, and it seemed like it was working because Peyton was starting the rock her hips beneath him.

"Oh... Lucas!" Peyton cried out. She moved her hands into Lucas's hair and pushed down on his head to make him suck harder. She arched her back and begun moving her hips up and down in a faster pace. "Lucas...mm, mm" she cried.

" OH FUCK! "She screamed louder and when she felt herself reach her climax. She closed her eyes before tensing her whole body and gripped onto Lucas's head pushing him harder onto her as she screamed as loud as she possibly could. She could feel him sucking and taking in her cum with his wet slippery lips as she continued to ride out her intense orgasm.

"You are really good at that.." She whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high. Lucas gave her a few last kisses around her swollen haven and all over her inner thighs. He stared at her as he kissed his way back up to her face. He began to kiss her on her lips reaching his tongue inside her mouth, so she could taste herself inside him.

"FUCK ME" she begged/

"Oh I plan to over in over sweetheart" Lucas said, as he kissed, " I love your lips they are so soft,for someone wha doesn't kiss alot sure in the hell knows what your doing.

" I love you lips on both my mouths, she saod sexyly. As Lucas remained lying on top of her kissing her neck slowly, allowing her some time to catch her breath. He lifted her legs around his waist. By this point Peyton was becoming more and more aroused as every second went by. Lucas could hear her moaning into his ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took his manhood in his hand and gently soothed it up and down her opening slowly wiping all her wetness on to him. He let out a moan, and Peyton began to breathe more heavily. Lucas lifted his head from her neck and kissed her chest as it moved up and down unhurriedly. He looked up at her, Peyton's eyes were closed, Lucas smile, " Peyton, baby open your eyes," she open them slowly they locked eyes," I want to look in your eyes, when I enter you" he whisper as he entered her He slowly pulled out of her and let out a moan. He placed a hand underneath her ass and pushed into her once more. He began to move slowly at first while he built up his pace Peyton started to move her hips in sync with his and they both began to pace up and down more rapidly, moaning and breathing heavily into each other's ear.

Peyton did, she bit her lip, this was different from all the other one night stands, this will so not be a one night thing if she had anything to say about it. Lucas was over the mood, kissing her let him know she was different, and now as he is moving inside of her, he knows that this is definely something more than just sex.

"Oh My God" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmm" He groaned as he speeded up his pace moving faster and faster deep inside her. "Fuck. Peyt, mm, you're so tight... Mm" he whispered breathlessly into her ear while continuing to slam into her. They both scream each others name as they climax together.

"wow" He said, as he rolled off of her,

"Yeah wow" they both laid there with huge smiles, and millions of thoughts going throw there heads, Lucas looked over at her, " What to go again"

"Hell yeah, " She whisperede, as she got on top of him, " I want one top dowm, now" she said, as Lucas pulled down to him kissing,

" Your so fucking beautful." he told her as they locked eyes again. They smiled at each other as she slipped on his now hard cock.

* * *

Nathan and Haley

Nathan smiles and then kisses her lips tenderly and they build it back up to be more passionately. His hands running down her back and rest it on to her hips and slips his hands under her white tank top. Her skins is so smooth it always is he loves every inch of her body. She pulls back, he took her top off throwing it behind him, he licks his lips as his eyes take in her chest, he watched as she unhooks her bra, then it throw it to the side. He shakes his head, trying to understand why he walked away from her in the first place. His thoughts are knocked out of his head, as he feels her lips against his, he moves his kissing to her neck, she lets out a moan, One Of his hands stay resting on her hip and he lets the other hand brush over her nipple, and then makes circles around it. she closed her eyes, as his Nathan moves his lips to her collarbone then down to her amazing breast, she parts her mouth a little as,

Nathan flicks his tongue over her nipple it begins to harden and then he sucks on it while his hand massage the other one " Oh baby, don't stop" Haley moans out, He then turns his attention to the other breast, As she run her hands through his hair, She slowly moves back, She lifts her hips up, Nathan sees this in imminently pulls her black jeans down, she pulled then off the rest of the way. She was now in his lap completely nude. He licks his lips, as he kissed her breast again, his lips worked on her breast, as his hand travel down in between her legs.

His Fingers traced her wet folds, " Baby, " he moaned as he felt how wet she was, their eyes locked, As the tip of his index finger eased inside of her, she felt a shiver go up her spine. It gently slipped fully inside of her, she threw her head back in pleasure, as his strokes were slow and torturous, " Nathan" she pleaded. A second finger entered her and his thumb brush over her sensitive spot. " Baby" she moaned with her eyes shut tightly, as his pace started to fasten. " I am so close" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

" I know, baby, I know" Nathan said, as his fingers continued to work her up, he placed his mouth over her right nipple as he felt her coming, he sucked, then kissed it he bite it slowly as he felt her juices run down his fingers. He pulled back from her breast there eyes locked again, ' God, your amazing," he smirk at her, He closed his eyes as he feels her relieve his throbbing manhood. She strokes him a couple of times, as she starts to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving her mark on him. " I want inside you, please, baby" he moans as her lips fall to his chest.

, there eyes locked again as he places her on above his hard erection, " oh god" they moan together as she slide down on him, slowly Haley began to rock her hips back and forth, Nathan moved one hand to her breast as he squeeze it, as Haley started to rock faster, His hand when back to her hips, to hold her stead, as he thrust his hips and buried himself deeper inside of her wanting body. " Yes, oh god yes" , as her head drop to his shoulder, " I know baby, God I know" he whispered, as he lips finded her special spot on her neck, " Hales, Look at me" he pleaded, she pick her head up in the placed it against his forehead, " I love you" she whispered, as she kissed him, " I love you too," he said, as the broke the kiss, There breath came in short huffs as they were balancing on the edge of there release. Their eyes so clouded with passion. As they both moan each others name as the came together for the first time in over a year.

After his heart rate calm down, he carried her to his room in laid her down, they whispered " I love you's " again, then drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Get Away

chapter 7

Lucas groan as reached for his phone. " what" he said sleepy into the phone.

" Lucas Scott that is not how you answer a phone."

" what do you want Brooke?"

" where is everyone?"

" I don't know, i was sleeping."

" Nathan's not answering his phone neither is haley are peyton. Where are they?"

" I have no fucking clue with Nathan are Haley is are why there not answering. "

" what about Peyton where is she?"

Lucas looked down " Peyton is sleeping in my arms right now." he smed

"did you fuck her?"

" yep five times last night n twice this morning. " he said proudly " in I have no intends of stopping either she's amazing." he smiled

" damn it Lucas " brooke was pissed. " when she wakes up tell her to call me."

" okay" he said then hung up. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was beautiful, he's never had a girl sleep in his arms before,

He was always the man that would fuck them then leave or tell them to leave if they were at his place. But Peyton was different he ran his finger down her face then across her pink soft lips, he let his eyes roam down her body. He then moved her so he could pull the sheet down.

She stirred in his arms and opened her green eyes. He winced at the uncertainty clouding her expression. "Are you okay," he asked stroking her hair.

She nodded.

"Your so beautiful" he told her,

peyton blushed, " lucas you got me in your bed, you can stop with the lines"

" Hey, I'm speaking truth here." he told her, as His hand moved to caress her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as his thumb lightly teased the pouty pink nipple to hardness. He lowered his head and flicked the hard bud with his tongue. She moaned softly. His lips closed over her erect nipple and he nibbled and sucked while his hand began kneading her other breast.

His hand left her breast to roam over the plains of her gently curved tummy while his mouth moved hungrily from one pink tipped mound to the other. He gently massaged the swell of her lower abdomen before slipping his hand between her firm, silky thighs. She pulled her knees up and let her legs fall open for him. He rubbed his fingers over her clit and through the lips of her pussy feeling her grow wetter and wetter before plunging them into the warm, welcoming depth of her tight pussy

"lucas," she murmured unsurely as he fit his hips between her thighs.

"Baby," he breathed against her hair as he pushed his cock into her. " I need you so bad."

She felt his cock flex inside her and then he began to move again in slow, shallow thrusts. He was gentle now, giving her time to adjust to the length and width of the hard cock invading the warm, velvet depths of her tight pussy

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face against her silky, lavender scented hair as he continued to fuck her with slow, deep strokes. His hands moved to the backs of her legs and he urged her to pull her knees up. She did and he pushed up on his arms and began thrusting harder and deeper, his breathing quickening along with the tempo of his strokes.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and began to meet his thrusts. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was going to cum. Lucas breathing grew ragged as he strained toward his own orgasm.

"lucas," she said breathlessly. "I'm going to cum."

A low moan escaped his lips. "Do it, baby," he said huskily. "Cum for me."

He began thrusting harder and faster, pounding his cock into her tight, wet pussy. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. Nothing had felt as good as being inside Peyton in a very long time.

She rocked her hips meeting each hard thrust, her breath coming in whimpered grunts as his cock drove into her. "Uh huh. Uh huh," she moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck. Oh,Luke."

"That's it, baby," he groaned. "That's my girl."

Her back arched and her body tensed as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave that picked her up and rolled her in ecstasy. He felt her flood his cock with her juices as the walls of her tight cunt spasmed on his swelling cock. He buried his entire length inside her and let his own orgasm overtake him as he errupted splashing his hot semen into her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck," he growled as his balls unleashed another long rope of cum and then one more. "AAaahhhhhh, Peyton"

He collapsed on top of her and held her tightly while they came down from the high of their climaxes. When he rolled away from her he wrapped her in his arms and settled her against his side with her head resting on his chest. She snuggled against him she wasn't should what just happen, that was more then just sex, and he's so gentle and sweet with her.

"Brooke called" he told her as he kissed her forehead." she said call her later"

" Okay," she said, as she kissed Lucas bare chest, " Wanna go again"

" Damn girl you just can't get enough of me huh?" he teased,

"huh" I need a shower, you want to join me?" she said, as she got out of bed and walked to his bathroom Naked.

" Hell yeah, " he said, as he ran after her,

* * *

Nathan woke up in looked down at Haley, he smiled as he thought about last night, they made love he told her he still loved her. He shook his head as he realized the mistake he did, He slowly got out of bed in dress. and left the room, knowing he will have to face her sometime, but for now he rather be alone to think things through.

Haley woke up moments later, she looked around Nathan's room, then was disappointed when she couldn't find him, she thought about last night, yes she was drinking but she remember playing games with everyone and nathan telling her he loved her they made love last night a few times last night she was sure that happen. I t wasn't a dream, she's in his bed. she closed her eyes, as she wondered if he realized it was a mistake or did he go for a jog, or did he just slept with her cause he need sex. She climbed out of bed, in dressed, She walked into the kitchen,

"Hey"

Nathan turn around " Hey" he said, as he grabbed his breaskfst " I got go"

"Nathan, we need to talk"

"About what"

"Last night"

"Last night what?"

"Are seriously" she asked a little hurt

"Hales it meant nothing"

"You told me you loved me, and we had sex"

" I was drunk"

" I can't believe this..."

" Morning people" Lucas said, as he and Peyton walked into the kitchen holding hands, and sharing little kisses. Both haley and Nathan stopped to watched the two, they watched as lucas poured them both coffee, and kissed her, then peyton hopped up on the counter and Lucas stood between her legs, " god your beatuful" he said, as he caress her check, Peyton blushed, " your sexy when you blush he said then kissed her Peyton pulled him to her

Nathan raised his eye brow, this wasn't his brother he has never seen Lucas been this charming with a girl that he already slept with. He was the charmer in the beginnig and a dick the next morning. This was a different side to him

Haley was confused to Peyton was acting like a girl in love, the Peyton she knew usally tells the guy Last night was fun thanks no leave she was always a bitch in the morning to all her one night stand, and the fact that she was kissing him was a big shock.

"What the hell is going on here"

All four people turn to see Brooke standing there with here hands on her hip,

" Brooke your back: Peyton said, as she giggled,

" Did you just giggle"

"Maybe"

" What the hell did you do to her Lucas."

Lucas shrugged his shoulder, he couldn't explain why he was acting like Nathan use to with Haley, all he knows is that Peyton's different and he wants to try to get to know her he knows they aint a couple but it's not like that can't pretend for the summer. " I just got that affect on woman" he teased.

" whatever you say" Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes, she kissed him again, she wasn't to sure what was going on even the fact that she enjoys kissing him was confusing her, she knew they aren't serious is't just sex, at least that what she's telling herself.

"We need girl Time" Brooke said, as she walked over to the blond and pulled Lucas away from Peyton, " Come Haley" Peyton blew kiss to Lucas,and he winked out her before Brooke pulled her out the kitchen.

Haley looked at Nathan then shook her head, she sighed as she followed the girls out the kitchen

Both Nathan and Julian looked at Lucas "What"

"Care to explain"

" Explain what"

"YOU and Peyton"

"Ok I'll explain me and Peyton, when you tell me why you told Haley last night was a mistake"

Nathan glared at him, " Mind your bussiness"

"Then you mind yours"

" Brooke and I got married" Julian blurred out


	8. Chapter 8

Excuse me?" Nathan said to Julian not believing what he just heard.

" we got married."

" you in Brooke?" Lucas asked

" yes, "

" wow, "

" what the hell?"

" look I can't explain it, but we really like each other in I..,,,,

" then date her, not marry her."

" is this a joke"

" no Luke it's not a joke we are married," Julian said showing him his ring.

" so it's just a ring how do we know u two didn't just buy them do u can play a joke on us."

Julian handled then a piece of paper."see no joke "

" wow they are really man" Luke said giving Julian a huh.

" congrats seriously?"

" yes Nate we can't stop them their adults."

" Nathan I love her on s

" you don't know her man, you just met her "

" love at first sight. And I do know her were don't breaking up we ate staying married we are happy so as her brother you should be happy for her."

No im not cause this is a big mistake snd in the end my sister will be the one that gets hurt wont she,"

" I'm not going to hurt her Nate I love her weather u believe me or not."

" I need some air"

Julian just shook his head." Luke we love each other it's hard to explain how it happen si fast but it did. "

" don't worry about Nate."

"So you and Peyton?" Julian asked with a smirk

"What?"

"You like her"

"She's just another girl, a good fuck"

"Really, cause I've never sen you kissing and flirting the next morning with some girl who is just a good fuck"

" It's a summer fling we just going to contuine fucking and messing around till the end of summer, then she go's her way in I'll go my" Julian nodded, and Lucas took a sip of his coffee, another fuck, he wished he believe what he was telling him. She's so not a fuck, but he can't let her or anyone esle know.

* * *

Peyton and haley sat on the bed as Brooke paced but in fourth. " I got something to tell u guys that ur not going to believe "

" what?"

" we'll Julian in I real hit it off"

" we'll duh u two have been ago for almost three weeks so we figured u two hooked up was he good " peyron asked.

Brooke blushed, " yes, god yes best I ever had even thou I've only been with two guys Julian is at the top."

" so was this just a fling our u guys a couple now."

" yeah we are together,

" so Brooke Davis finally find a guy worthy enough to be he boyfriend lucky Julian." Peyton teased.

" I'm happy for u Brooke" Haley said in a fake happy voice that both friends picked up on.

" I'm sorry about last night"

" Peyton it wasn't ur fault, you didn't make me drink u didn't force me to go upstairs with him you didn't force me to slept with him"

"You and nathan had sex/"

" yeah but it didn't mean anything to him " she said sadly

Brooke looked at her sadly" Peyton this is your fault, how could you let her sleep with him"

" Let him I'm not her mom I could stop it, and I thought...

"Brooke we were all drinking and he told me he loved me still it was a heat of a moment thing, I thought he was serious but he wasn';t he just want sex i guess"

"Haley I don't really know Nathan but last night he was been serious, I could tell by the look in his eyes, and the I beleive he does love you why he is contuineing to me an ass in is afraid to tell you I can't figure that out, but Lucas told me he still loved you in misses you. "

"Julian told me the samething Hales, I don't think any of us really understand why Nathan is acting the way he is, I think you need to go to him in lay it out on the line tell him you want to know the truth if he still can't tell you then Peyton and I will beat him senseless"

Haley smiled a little, " I know I wish I could get him to talk to me but he won't last night was the first time he actually stay in the same room with me longer then ten mintuine."

" Leave it up to me, I'll get you guys alone" Brooke told her, "Now on to you"

"What"

"You in Lucas and that little love feast in the kitchen"

"It wasn't a love feast brooke, I like him"

"Like like him"

"I'm not in love with him and I don't plan on being his girldriend or marrying him, I just like him he's different then the other guys and I am just having fun"

"So this is a summer fling"

"Yeah after the summer I'll go back to LA he will go back to whereever in we will never have to see each other again,"

"Peyton you can't spend two months with someone you like without getting more involed and then just leave without someone getting hurt"

"Brooke, no one will get hurt, we are just having fun, a simple summer fling people do it all the time, "

"But you to were kissing,"

"So"

"They peyton saywer we know doesn't kiss guys" haley told

"While I like kissing him, and I kind of felt something in the kiss that I never felt before, so I want to contuine to kiss him, it doesn't mean anything guys, Lucas and I both know that at the end of the summer we stop the fling, "

" I hope it's as simple as you think it's going to be" brooke told

"It will be"

" I hope so" Haley said

Peyton looked down at the floor, trying to get her friends eyes off of her, she knew what she was doing she liked Lucas but didn't see a future with him, He's cute, he's a great kisser and amazing in bed, so what is wrong with her enjoying this for a few months. " Enough about me and Lucas, explain to us how you go out to Breaskfast with Julian in end up in Orlando,"

" He never been to disney world" brooke smirk"

"So you just up indecide what the hell I'll take you there"

" Kind of can't explain it I want to, and when I'm with him he makes me feel things I never felt before and he makes me to crazy thing im in love with him girls. real love " Peyton and Haley both smiled " and there;s something else I have to tell you guys"

Knock knock,

"Come in"

"hey baby" Julian said as he in Lucas walked in the room " Sorry for interruppping your girl time, but I told N

"Congrats Brooke" Lucas said, stopping Julian Brooke looked at Julian

"You told them"

"Sorry It just slip out"

"What slippped out" Haley asked, "and why is Luke congrats you"

Brooke turn towards her friends, " Um...you see I was just about to tell you guys that I'm Julian and I..." SHE PAUSED

"They got Married" Lucas said, as he sat down on the bed beside Peyton

"WHAT?" both girls yelled, as they looked at Lucas then Julian and Brooke

"Thank Luke" Brooke said glaring at him "It's true we got Married over the weekend, we've been married for a five days now"

"Why would you get married your only 18" Peyton asked

" I know you guys probably think I'm crazy but we love each other in we want to be together forever and we just wanted forever to start now"

"Brooke you don't really know him"

"Love at first sight Hales"

" Are you Happy?" Peyton asked,

"Yes, I'm... we are really happy, " Brooke said, leaning into Julian, " He's my soul mate this isn't a mistake he's my one I know it."

"Then I'm happy for you" Peyton said, as she hugged her, and Julain

"Peyton you can't suport this" Haley said, as she stood up, " Brooke this is a mistake honey you guys don't know each other in he lives in North Carolina your In LA I don't see it working out Long distance relationship never work out"

"Just because you in nathan couldn't make it work long distance doesn't mean they can't" Peyton told

" Yes it does, Nathan and I were in love compelely in you two are in pretend love, it's not going to work"

"Haley you sound like nate, let them be, so what there married big deal, it's there life an they are adults so they know what there getting into." Lucas said,

"What about Nathan" Brooke asked

"Nate didn't take the news to well, he got pissed in took of" Lucas told her

"Oh, no" Brooke said, as she thought about Nathan

"Well at least I'm not the only one that things this is a mistake" Haley said, as she walked out the room,

" She's just upset with the whole Nathan thing" Peyton told Brooke,

" I know, " Brooke said, as her phone rung. " Hello, what. Dad clam down, he had no right" Brooke said,

"Nathan called Dan, " Lucas said, as he stood, " come on" he said taking Peyton's hand" Have fun man" Lucas said, to Julian as he in Peyton stepped out of Brooke's room. Brooke was now sittting on the bed crying as Julian was comforting her.

* * *

" Maybe we should of stayed" Peyton told him, in the hallway

"No Dan will yell and so will Deb, and Brooke will yell, it will go on for awhile, it usally does,"

"Hope she's okay"

"She will be she has Julian and he won't leave her" Lucas told her as he pulled her into his arms, " Enough about Brooke, lets talk about something esle"

"Like what" Peyton said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This" he said as he, brought his lips to hers,

:"mmm, I like this converstion" She said in between kisses

"Me to" he whispered, as he picked her up and twirled in a circle. Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him and laughing. As they turned Lucas noticed their reflection in the mirror in hallway What he saw gave me a hard-on instantly. She was wearing thong panties and when he lifted her up in a hug, her dress had risen just a little, revealing her fine ass.

"I think someone is trying to escape." She teased while letting her eyes drop to his cock. Lucas looked down and saw that his semi-hard dick was pokeing out making his jeans tight.

"Told you it gets hard just by looking at you," Lucas said, as she pushed her into him, causing her to moan."

She licked her lips, in pushed into his cock with her cover pussy, Lucas drop his gead to her shoulder, " See two can play that game." she whsipered, " I'm so wet" she whispered into his other ear, as she kissed it.

Without another word Lucas carried her back to his room, He placed his lips on hers, kissing gently, and then using his tongue to lick her lips and probe a little. Her lips parted and he probed within, his tongue sweeping inward. He kicked the door shut in walked her over to his bed,

They stopped to breathe and gazed into each others' eyes. Then they kissed again, deeper with more tongue.

Seconds later clothes were flying everywhere, Peyton laid down on the bed, bring Lucas with her. Their eyes locked, she ran her hands up and down his chest, as he kissed her. His lips moved to her neck, then her collarbone, finally he run his tongue over her short pink nipple, Peyton closed her eyes and her mouth open, as Lucas's mouth cover her left breast, his hand squeeze and massage the other one.

Lucas than ran his other hand down to pussy he massaged, she wiggled her hips under his touch. Lucas played with her pussy lips then easily slipped a finger into her tight pussy. Peyton changed from rotating her hips to rocking back and forth on his finger.

"Lucas, fuck me" she pleaded, she was breathing reached for his cock, trying to put it in her.

"Whatever, you want Beautful he whispered, before kissing her gently n her lips. She lets go of his cock.

He gently guided it in to her pussy and then slowly slid it into her. He paused a moment, about halfway in, and then slowly slid out, stopping with just the head still inside her. Peyton moaned as he slid forward again, this time driving his cock all the way into her. She locked her long legs behind his back to deepen him. As he thrusts into her warm and welcoming wetness. "Damn I love your legs"

Lucas kissed and nuzzled her neck as he thrust in and out of her, the warmth spreading from his manhood to every corner of his body. The feeling of her prefect body beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist, set his heart on fire. When she cried out next,

"mmmm, yes" then she said in his ear. "God, you're fucking amazing, so good, ." she moaned, in waves of pleasure ran through her. Her back arched, and she pressed herself against Lucas. as her climax took her, and suddenly she was thrusting up against him, Their sweat making them both slippery and sticky, and as her climax ended,Lucas began. He thrust one last time into ecstasy before groaning and exploding deep inside her." I love been inside you, so fucking tight, so damn good, " he moan

Lucas lay on top of her. They didn't speak, only gazed gasping into each other's eyes, as they recovered from the powerful fucking As their breathing slowed, Lucas became hard again inside her. There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Peyton gave him a playful smile. She rolled them over and, with his hardness still inside her, she sat on top of him, one knee on either side of his hips. She began to move up and down, her face a mask of fierce pleasure and concentration as she sought out another orgasm. She increased her tempo and the frequency of her cries.

Lucas felt his manhood throb as her pussy stroked and squeezed him, bringing him closer and closer to climax. She lifted her arms and ran her fingers through her hair, moaning and yelling in the light of our renewed passion. Lucas began to thrust upward, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to cry her love to the ceiling. She climaxed then, and lay down shaking and gasping for breath on top of him, her nipples tickling his chest, as he kissed her cheek and neck. Still thrusting in and out of her, a few seconds later he moaned loudly as he climax inside her.

Peyton rolled off of him laying her head on his chest, Lucas caress her body, as they laid there wait for the breath to come back. Both closed there eyes and thinking the same thing this is difinely more than just hot sex...

* * *

Haley walked outside trying to clear her head, Brooke is married to a guys she just met and Peyton is falling in love but refuse to see it same with Lucas, so yes people will be getting hurt in the longer run the way she see it. Then there's Nathan everyone is telling her he loves her still, he even said it yes he was drinking but the truth comes out when your drunk at least thats what Peyton told her. She sat down on the step lost in her thoughts,

" I'm sorry"

She looked over noticing Nathan siting on the swing in the concer, " Me to" she whispered

Nathan give her a confused look, "What are you sorry for"

" Pushing you into telling me you still love me, I wish I just left it alone, I'm done"

"What does that mean?"

" I can't make you love me, I can't make you want me, so I'm done Nathan, I'm letting you go"

* * *

**Well his another chapter, I had to throw some Leyton smut in there cause me love Leyton smut, **

**So Brooke is married, and now her parents know what will happen?**

**Lucas and Peyton both realizing that their is something between more than just sex, So who will be the first to speak up?**

**Haley is letting Nathan go, is that what Nathan really wants?"**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review please.**

**Oh in I would also like to ask you guys a question, my story, his daughters best friend, what do you guys think about it really? I got some pm saying it was really nasty to have a 34 year old having sex with a 16 year old, It's just a story to me, but they want me to change Peyton's age do you guys think I should or not. Please let me know, cause, I'm not to sure if I will be contuined that story or not with all the bad pm's I keep getting. **


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Get Away

Chapter 9

Two Weeks later,

It's six in the morning everyone is sleeping but Brooke,

"like hell you are!" a voice yelled through the house.

Peyton and Lucas jumped up, " what was that?" Peyton asked as she looked over at Luke the two were soundly sleeping.

" I don't kn...

" you are not staying married in that's final."

" oh boy," Luke said as he ran his fingers through his hair. " that's daddy dearest " he signed. " it's going to be along day."

" that's your dad yelling?"

" yep,"

" I love him daddy" brooke yelled back

" you don't even know that crazy bastard."

" don't call him that"

" where is he anyway is he scared to confront me like a real man."

" I told him that I would handled you."

" oh so he's a pussy man huh"

"no, hes no...

" Brooke I can fight my own battles."

" so your the sick son if a bitch who stole my daughters innonnces "

Peyton and Lucas busted out laughing at that. Brooke losted her innonnces long before she met Julian. " I need to get down there"

" why"

" before Dan attacks Julian then calls the cop in tell them that Julian hit him or some crap like that just to get him arrested "

" he would do that?"

" yes baby, Dan Scott is one evil sick bastard."

" you want me to go down to?"

Luke smiled over at her noticing for the first time that she was siting up with the sheet dropped to her waist. So her breast are out for the world to see " no, it's best if you stay out of his path right now he's pissed out Brooke so that just means he will say thing to hurt you to."

" I can handled myself"

" I know you can, but I don't want you to get hurt. So please just stay up here go back to sleep."

" yeah right with all that yelling "

" put ur headphones in."

" fine"

He leans over in plays with her now hard nipple. " mmm" he said as he takes it on his mouth.

" Lucas I thought you were going down stairs?"

" I am " he said as moves to the other one. " in a second."

She smiles, and runs her fingers through his hair. Pulling him closer to her she lays back down he climbs on top of her still sucking on her nipple. She liked been with him he make her feel things that she's never felt before she even liked talking to him.

" you okay " Lucas asked as he pulls back from her body.

"yeah"

" you look like ur thinking about something "

" I was"

" what was it"

" nothing"

" tell me please" he said as kissed her

" I lied to u"

" what about?" he asked as he looked down at her.

" the night we played truth n dare"

" yeah, what about it."

" when w...

" Luke u wake" Nathan yelled through the door.

" no"

Lucas covered Peyton up cause he knew Nate was going to walk in " we need to get downstairs" as he walked in the room

" we need to lock our door from now on."

" come on Dan's here"

" I know I think every one heard him it took him long enough . "

" come he's got her upset"

" it's ur fault why u call him?"

" I was mad at her, marriage isn't something u just jump into."

" but it's her life in to be honest I think they make a cute couple. And Julian really does care about her."

" who are u"

" what?"

" they make a cute couple? Seriously what happen to by brother who didn't believe in marriage or having just one girl in their life's?"

Lucas rolled his, " Nate I think u should leave the room now unless u want to see me naked"

" hell no" Nathan said as he walked out the room.

Peyton and Lucas both laughed, " maybe I should leave the room to"

" why"

" I don't want to see u naked either."

" baby, you love to see me naked " he said as he climbed out of the bed " see your eyes are roaming my body now."

Peyton blushed " I do like see u naked, I just hate the fact that seen u naked makes me so wet in there's nothing u can do about it."

Luke smiled big, " Luke u coming"

" I wish I was" he said with a laugh as he slipped on his jeans. " I'll make it up to u. I would kiss u but I'm afraid that one kiss from u would make me all hard in I can't go down there all hard in stuff."

Peyton blew him a kiss, then he blew one back before walking out the door.

She rolled over to his side smiling, she was falling for him. And it felt good. She looked up as the door open again " what"

Lucas ran over to her kissing her real tenderly " I had to do that I love kissing you," he tolded her " go back to sleep beautiful"

She nodded as he walked back out the door. Yes, she was divinely falling for him possiavlly in love with him.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked into the living room to find Brooke on the couch with Haley crying into her hands. As Haley rolled her back m fourth. Julian stand in the concer with a pissed off look staring Dan down. Debbie sat in the chair with a bottle of wine in her hands using the excuse that her daughter got married n she needs to drink. Dan was all red in the face as he stared at Julian.

" nice of u guys to drop by so early in the morning." Lucas said, as he kissed the top of Brooke's head

"What do u two have to say for yourselfs" Dan asked

"Nothing" Luke said as he walked over to Julian,

"What are you talking about" Nathan asked his dad

"You let her get married"

"No we didn't let her get married Dad, she did it on her own, I told her it was crazy, If I was there it won't of happen believe me" Nathan said, as glared at Brooke

"Please " Lucas said, as he lean up against the wall " I don't see what the big deal is so what they're married WOW! who cares"

"I care Lucas, her mother cares Lucas, her real brother cares Lucas, people who love her care, even Haley here is against it which shocks me cause we all know how much Haley wanted to be a Scott and thank God Nathan listen to me when he did."

Everyone's eyes went to Nathan, "What are talking about?" Haley asked Dan

Dan smiled, noticing that Haley didn't know why Nathan ended things, " I told him he deserved better in life and you aren't better, you would holding him down, Nathan is going to be a big NBA star both my boys are I know it, and they don't need girls trying to hold them down, "

"That's why you ended things with me cause your daddy said so"

Nathan shook his head, " Hales..." his heartbroke as he watched the shock and hurt on her face,

"Yes, that's why honey" Dan said, " Nathan loves basketball in he is going to be big and you didn't fit into the roll of a NBA star's girlfriend"

"Shut Up Dad" Nathan yelled, " Haley yes he didn't tell me that I should stay single and that you were holding me do...

"Oh my god" Haley stood up, "I was holding u down, do u believe that Nate?" she asked as she tried to hold her tears back.

Nathan closed his eyes, "No,,,"

"Yes, he did he told me " Dad said, "So I told him he need to be like Lucas"

"What's that suppose to been"

"Luke, my son, u are a player on the court in off the court with the ladies, you slept with more girls in your young life than I did, you never wanted a relationship, you were against people getting to seriuos, and love well love to you is a joke, So I wanted Nathan to be like you, had no soul, no heart, no emotions for anyone only care about yourself and what matters to you, like basketball."

"other things matter to me Dan"

"Seriously Lucas, sleep, sex and Basketball is all you care about, you know it, I know it, we all know it."

Lucas just stared at Dan, yeah he had a point that was three big things he cared about, his mind went to Peyton who is probably asleep right now. He cared about Peyton a little, while a lot more lately he's known her for a month and now he really can't picture his life without her. " Maybe, I'm tried of not caring anymore, maybe I want more, maybe I want what Brooke and Julian have."


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Get Away!

Chapter 10

Dan laughed loudly, then debb laughed, Julian and Nathan, Haley and Brooke just

stared out him. " that's a good one Luke" Dan said with a huge smile. " boy I

needed that laugh. Ha the thought of u actually settling down or falling in love

that is so freaking funny."

Lucas just sighed, " yeah it is " he said as he walked out the sliding doors

that let to the beach.

The room grower quite once he left, " so I called my lawyer he is faxes papers

over to get this crazy marriage an...

" No" Brooke jumpped up " we are staying married dad " she shook her head. "

look I love u all." she said to everyone in the room. " but this is my life my

decision and I want to stay married to Julian yes I've only known him a month

other than little things that I've learned over the last year from nath or Luke

when we talked but I love him he loves me we can't explain how or what happen on

yes we agree with u guys this is crazy marring some one u hardly know but we did

it."

" Brooke honey we just want what's best for you."

" if that's true mom than u would know that what's best for me is staying

married to the guy that I fell in love with the guy I want to spend the rest of

my life with."

" your talking out of ur head."

" no I'm not, I'm happy dad why can't u accept that."

" because I refuse to let any of my children throw there life's away. Brooke u

have big career ahead of u." Dan told her as he walked over I. Stood in front of

her. " and he doesn't fit into the life that u want or that u deserve don't let

him take away ur dreams."

" dad I know what I want out of life and I will get there I promise. Julian

knows my plans he accepts my plans he wants what I want I know what he wants in

I want it for him. Look we both know marriage is a lot of work. And we ate going

to have hard times ahead of us but I believe we can make it through anything

sharing the good times n the bad times are what makes a marriage work."

" brooke you aren't lo..

" I'm tried of fighting, if us getting married is a mistake than we will find

out wont we. It's how lessons in life are learned. But I'm not ending my

marriage dad and I'm sorry if u ate mad or hurt I honestly don't care. I'm not

Nathan you can tell me who shouldn't be on my life, it's my life and as long as

Julian wants to be in my life he's going to stay."

" Nathan you need to talk some sense into ur sister."

" I think she's making prefect sense." Nathan told him as he walked over to

broome. " I'm sorry, got calling him in yelling at u. I love u and I live Julian

and I know he won't do anything to hurt u on purpose. I'm willy to accept this,

and stand beside u both weather it works out or not. I hope it dies through. "

he hugged her

" thank u Nate it means a lot to have both my brothers on my side."

" we have dumb, stupid, kids deb"

" Dan she's right she's eighteen in she is legal to do what she wants "

" thanks mom"

" so don't call us when it falls apart."deb said

"oh no call me when it falls apart so I could fly to where ever you are just to

tell u I told u so." Dan told her. " Nathan please not follow her in her foot

steps fosou on basketball that's what's important. "

Nathan looked down at the ground, " leave Nate and Luke decide there own life

dad."Brooke said, as she pat Nathan's back.

" Nathan please don't go crazy like ur sister ur career is more important then

ur social life or love life. Take after Lucas"

" nath do what u want love the life u want with who u want. And as for Luke,

hate to break it to u dad, but ur players son is falling for girl in I hope they

both realize it soon. Cause they would make a pretty cute couple."

" yeah they would." Haley said, speaking really low. Still shocked after hearing

why Nathan broke up with her.

" who is this girl?" deb asked.

" my friend Peyton"

" the whore?"

" she's not a whore Deb" Haley told her

" that what Brooke said, "

" I don't say she was a whore mom I said she was hoe but I was ...

" I'm a hoe ?"

They all turn to see Peyton standing in the doorway.

" she does dress like one." Dan said as he looked her up in down. She was

wearing a short shorts and a right black tank top .

" no she doesn't." Nathan said,

" so this the girl Luke is falling for? Seriously? What the hell does he see in

her."

" an easy piece of ass " deb said, as she took a drink of her wine.

" true that deb," Dan laughed, " look honey Luke isnt looking for snitching

serious so don't think ur going to get ur claws in him. You poor girls always go

after the rich guys, that's what's wrong with both of u. " Dan said as je

pointed to Haley and Peyton.

" dad shut up." Brooke yelled " Peyton I did mean I were

" safe it Brooke, I'm a whore or a joe whatever it is u called me. Right? I

can't believe I thought we were friends.." she was crying now. " is that what u

think to Hales?"

" no Peyton, I know your not a whore or a hoe I

" and why should I believe u." she wiped her eyes. " and for the record Mr.

Scott, my father is Mick Wolf "

" your Mick Wolf''s daughter?"

" yes so I'm probably worth more than u in ur drunken wife put together. " she

was angry " I don't need your mom, I'm not with Lucas bacuse he has money or he has a chance to be an NBA star, " she sighhed, part her wanted to say she was with him cause she liked him alot and she was falling for him, but hs ecouldn't say it out aloud" where's lucas?" she asked Nathan. She was on the shower do she didn't hear what happen between Luke in Dan.

" I think he's out on the beach."

" thanks, " she walked towards the door. Still trying to hold back her tears. "

it was nice meeting u both." she said In a scar-tic voice.

Lucas looked out into the ocean, thinking of all kinds of things, but mostly

Peyton. He wished she was here with him now, he liked her lot more than he has

ever liked anyone. He sighed, could he possiblely be falling for her, did he want to fall for her? Could she been falling for him? He shook his head at that thought, No, she wasn't felling for him, she told him this was just a summer fling, even if he was falling for her, their time together is coming to an end, She will be back in LA and he will be back at UNC to enter his senior year, and hopefully get picked up by a NBA team next year, he has always dreamed of playing basketball for a living, and now he's wonered if their could be more he wants expected Basketball, like a wife a family someone to share all his goal and dreams with, and could Peyton be that one?

He thought back to his converastion a little over a month ago with Julian and Nathan,

"Seriuolasy Love, that bullshit, and yeah I ain;t ever been in love I have no plan of ever been in love. got that."

He sighed again as he remmebered what Julian said,

"You don't plan love Lucas, Love finds you."

Could Julian been right, did Love find him, is Peyton who he's supposes to love, suppose to want

"Penny for your thoughts" a voice said from behind him.

He smiled as she stood in front of him, " There not worth a penny" he reached for her hand, " There not worth anything"

"You okay" she asked concernly as she moved to sit in between his legs,

"I am now" he whipsered, as he wrapped his arms around her, He bend down in kissed her sweetly, Yes, love has for sure found him..." Do you regret letting me kiss you doing that truth and dare game a few weeks ago"

Peyton looked up at him, " No, Why?" she asked, as she laid her head back on his shoulder,

" Well, you said, something eariler about lying to me that night, what were you lying about?" he asked, as he watched her eyes go wide, as if she was debating what to tell him...


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Get Away

Chapter 11

Peyton looked out into the ocean as she try to get the courage to tell Luke what she needed no what she wanted to tell him. She is scared cause she knows it's just one sided but yet she has to let him know for some straight reason.

" when we kissed that night." Peyton said, as she contuined to look out into the ocean. She was to scare to look at him.

" yeah"

" After the kiss then Haley asked you if u felt something in that kiss."

Lucas's eyes went wide, " yeah" he said as he watched her he had a pretty good idea what she was going to say now.

" you said u didn't feel anything" she paused " and then u Asked me if I felt anything, I ...

" you told me u didn't either." lucas finished for her. He looked at her waiting for her to comfrim what he knows she's trying to say.

She looked up at him, his eyes looked hopefully " I lied." she paused " I did" she looked down at her fingers. " I did feel something."

Lucas smiled in closed his eyes, " I lied to." he said, as he opened his eyes,

" what?" she looked at him confusely

" I felt something to something I have never felt before. But I was afraid to tell u in case u didn't feel anything."

Peyton was surprised they stared at each other. Both wondering what this little bit of honestly meant for them. He lean down in kissed her passionately.

* * *

Haley went upstairs on throw herself down on the bed. Laying there processing everything that just happen. She had wondered for a while fucking year what she did for Nathan to break up with her and now she knows it wasn't her. It was Dan she should of known that Dan never liked her anyways, she just couldn't believe Natjan listening to him.

" go away." she yelled

" Haley I need to talk to u please." Nathan said through the door

" oh now u want to talk cause ur daddy left out ur secret."

" hales."

She laid there then jumpped up as the door opened. " get out"

" u should locked the door." he said as he closed the door behind him and lock it " now we are going to talk."

" no we aren't" she said as she try to walk past him.

He grabbed her wasit in pushed her up against the wall. "Nathan what the hell do you thinking your doing?" she yelled, "Serio...

" I love you!" he interrupted her, causing her to stare at him. Then he kissed her.

* * *

Dan and deb finally left, brooke sat on the couch crying, Julian sat beside her holding her, and wishing in her ear. " everything is going to be alright."

" No it's not"

Julian pulled her into a hug " yes it is I don't care about what ur father as...

" baby I'm not upset with my dads reaction to us being married I knew he would flip he has all three of our life's planned out but like I told him I'm living my life the way I want to in that's with u."

" good" he kissed. " then why r u upset."

" Peyton hates me."

" no she doesn't"

" I called her a whore."

" no u didn't, ur parents did u said u didn't. "

" okay not a whore but a hoe." she told him honeslty

" did u call her a hoe?" Julian asks

" yes," she said sadly as more tears fell.

Julian kissed the top of her head. " why?"

* * *

After there long kiss, They both were feeling a little hot " mmm" she moans as Lucas kisses her neck. "

you smell good." he said against her neck.

" I tasted better." she joked

Lucas pulled back from her neck with a smirk. " I know u do I've tasted u few times. Matter of fact I like a taste right now. " he moved his mouth to hers, than his hand moved in between her legs rubbing her softly. "I want you" he whipsered, as he started to unbutton her shorts then pulled the zipper down, he slip his hand into her panties, " God, your wet, " he kissed her shoulder as his one hand rubbed her pussy and the other rubbed her breast.

"Oh,god " she moan as she felt his finger enter her, she closed her eyes, enjoying everything he was doing to her, she loved his hands on her, she craved his hands on her, as he went to lay her down on the sand, her mind flew back to what was said in the house, by Dan and Brooke's mom and then what Brooke was suppose to say. She tension up, and Lucas felt it.

"What's wrong Baby." he asked, her sweetly, as he stop all action to make sure she was okay,

She looked at him, and frown, " do u think I'm a whore?"


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas pulled away from giving her a confusedly hurtful look. "what?" he couldn't believe what she just asked him. " no!" he yelled.. Causing Peyton to jump. " why would u asks me that? Look if u don't want to have sex on the beach with me. All u have to do was tell me, I would never c...,

"Lucas that's not why I asked. You don't make me fell like a whore. "

" then why are u asking?"

Peyton looked out into the ocean " Brooke's mom."

" deb called u a whore?"

" yes,"

" Peyton she is a fucking drunk she doesn't ca...

" your dad did to." she whispered

Lucas's eyes went wide. " that son of bitch." he jumped up in headed from the house.

" Lucas." she yelled but he didn't listen. Peyton jumped up to and buckled her shorts than ran after him " Lucas stop " she said as she caught up with him. " baby please stop."

He stopped in looked at her she has never seen the angrying look in his eyes " he called you a whore peyton in ...

" I know, " she wrapped her his around his neck " let it go Luke "

" let it go?"

" yes"

" no, Peyton. I'll be damn if the S.O.B calls my girl whore. "

Peyton pulled back at his words. His girl what the hell? " um... Look Lucas it's not the first time someone called me a whore on it probably won't be the last. It doesn't bother me like it use to cause I know I'm not. I'm more upset and hurt with Brooke than your dad."

" what did Brooke do!"

" she told her mom I was a hoe." she looked down at the ground. " and now as I think about it I guess I can see why she would think that."

" your not a whore or a hoe "

" I know I'm not but I give the impression that I am."

" what do you mean?"

" nothing. Can we just stop talking about this."

" no look if we are going to be a couple th,,,

"excuse me"

" what?"

" Lucas were not a couple just two people who enjoy sex."

Lucas looked at her " yeah, that's all we are." he said sadly. " um I'm going to go check on Brooke made sure dad didn't drive her to crazy or scare Julian off."

Peyton just stood there and watched him walk away. She did the right thing that aren't a couple they never will be its just a summer fling in a month they will be back to realty but she was hurt by the way he looked at her them walked away.

Lucas walked straight upstairs didn't pay attention to anything or anyone he was confused she just told him that she felt something in that first kiss so she had to continue to feel it every time they kiss like he does. He knows that never really talked about been a couple but he kinda of that that's what they were becoming but it was just sex she said. He walked into his room in laid on the bed. His bed smelled like her that makes him wish she was laying beside him

Nathan hands slide around theher back, and then slowly down, and he gently cups her ass. and pulls her up until her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms instantly wrap around his neck, and her mouth finds his again. he falls into the bed with her, bracing himself so all of his weight doesn't land on her.

They break the kiss, as he starts to unbutton her shirt. slowly revealing her chest. He smile down at her. As his hand more to her breast. Haley forces Nathan back, as she sits up. Her hands find the back of her bra, and she undoes the clasp. And her perfect breasts fall free from her bra, and all Nathan can do is stare at her. She lays back down, waiting for his next move." I missed you, so much"

Nathan pulled his shirt off, kicked of his shoes along with his pants. He climbed back on top of her just in his boxers." I missed you to, and I'm so sorry, for everything, I need you Hales" His lips start slowly moving up and down her jaw line. He leaves hot, open mouthed kisses all along her neck, every once and a while sucking and nipping. he teasingly kisses around her breasts. When she lets out a slight moan, he finally moves to her breasts. Sucking on her hard nipple, he grabs the other one with his left hand, massaging it slowly.

"Wait" Haley said as she comes to her senses " Nathan, I love you, I do, but I can't have sex with you again and it mean nothing to you." she touched his cheek." What do you want from Nathan?"

Brooke was in the kitchen when Peyton came back in the house.

" Peyton I'm sorry"

" don't worry about it."

" no, I need you to know the truth." Brooke told her as she pulled her over to

the table. " I did call u a hoe but I was mad at u well more like jealous of

you."

Peyton looked stunned, " jealous of me? I'm not someone anyone should be jealous

of."

" yes I was jealous u remember that night a few months after we met u Haley in

me went to that club u liked so much."

" yeah it was by first real girls night out."

" yeah ours to, well do you remember the guy u hooked with in the bathroom?"

Peyton looked at her confusely " no not really."

" you were dancing with a tall, tan, muscle guy with black hair and brownish

eyes"

" oh yeah" Peyton smiled yes she remember him he was fine

" we'll I thought he was cute but his eyes were on u in I was going to asks u to

let me have hom but u took hom to the bathroom in fucked him then moved on to

another guy so when he came over to me he just assumed I was going to fuck hom

in the bathroom to."

" Brooke I didn't know u liked him in I didn't know that's what he wanted to

do...

" don't worry about it I got over it it's just I was talki g to my mon on the

phone a few days after that in she was actually sober in asked me if I met any

cute LA guys yet in I told her about the club in the guy then I told her that he

went after u first which futures guys always go after the hoe. But I didn't mean

it peyton."

Peyton just sat there for a moment " I understand Brooke font worry about it

were cool." she told her in a fake voice. " I'm going to go for a walk."

" you want me to come?"

" no I rather be alone right now."

Brooke just nodded knowing something was wrong. Peyton walked out the door the

same time Lucas walked in the kitchen. " I'm going after her."

" what. " Brooke said as she looked at him.

" I'm going after Peyton I know something else is bothering her. I'll take care

off her." lucas said he over heared them talking in he knows it upset Peyton

he's font sure why or when he started to care what upset Peyton but all he did

know was that Peyton's feeling mattered to him.

Brooke smiled " you like her."

" yes I'm afraid I do."

" shes a great girl Luke she is din finely someone I would want in your life.

She's need someone like u in her life."

" no I need her in my life, she's fine on her own"

" Luke don't let her hard shell fool u, she isn't as strong as you think her

heart can break just like the rest."

Lucas nodded, then grabbed a blanket in headed out the front door.

He jogged a few feet before he found her standing up against a tree, He walked over to her, he was about to make a sexy comment but then he noticed " Hey, you okay?" he asked, seen her crying.

Peyton looked over at him shocked that he was standing there, " I;m fine, what are you doing out here?"

" You don't look fine and I'm here because I know something is wrong and I'm not going anywhere till you tell me."

Peyton closed her eyes,

"Come on" he said, taking her hand in pulling her into the wooded area,

"Where are we going?"

"My secert place" he winked at her.."Where we are going to talk about everything, and I mean everything"

Peyton rasied her eye brow at him, wondering what he meant by everything, this is a bad idea she thought as she followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer Get Away

Chapter 13

They walked towards a shady, secluded hilltop that overlooked the ocean." it's beautiful" Peyton said,.

" I know," lucas said as he lay down the blanket.

" we're not having sex ." she said as she watch him with the blanket.

"I didn't bring you here to have sex peyton."

" really" she asked shocked

" yes really, this is my favorite spot I used to come here when ever we where here just to get away from Dan. This was my thinking spot." he said as he sat down on the blanket spreading his legs suggesting to her to sit in between them.

" how many girls have you brought here?" she asked as she sat down

He shook his head, " none" he whispered as he pulled her close to him.

" what?"

" I've never brought a girl here I've never brought anyone here."

" why me?"

" your special" he said as he lean down in kissed her. " your very special to me." he kissed her again. " and we need to talk."

She nodded her head,

" I over herd your conversation with Brooke."

" oh"

" you okay,"

" It just made me realize that I am a whore."

" No ur not."

" yeah I am I hooked up with a guy in the bathroom of a club that I can't even remember his name "

" doesn't make u a whore pey,.,

"Brooke's been with four guys, Haley one, and me well I can't remember but I know it more than them. " she sighed, " you remember when u told you that I've only kissed two guys on at 11 and the other at 16"

" yeah"

" the one that I kissed at 16 was the one that give me my first real kiss, he was 21 a college guy. "

" so you like older men huh?

" what?

" well that guy was 21 I'm 20 are all the guys u been with are older than u!"

" I don't know maybe probably, "

" I'm sorry contuine with ur story "

" look I'm not should why I'm telling u this but I feel like u should know. I've never told anyone this not even Brooke and Haley I didn't want their pity and I don't want ur's"

Lucas nodded as he looked at her wondering what she was about to tell him. He send her eyes glaze over with tears and that scared him."

" he's name was jake my dad took me to this party his parents were having I sat in the concer in watched then play poker, jake excused himself from them in came in sat with me. We talked all night. I give him my number we started texting and calling each other everyday this went on for about two weeks. Then one night he text me in told me he was at his parents house come see him." she pause " so I did they we went for a walk, since this was are first time seeming each other he wanted to be alone. As we left the house he stopped in kissed me my real first kiss. Which I liked a lot I liked jake a lot to, so I thought he was feeling what I was feeling." she bit her lip...

Lucas kissed her forehead, " what happen?"

"We were walking in the woods, in he stops to kiss me again, then his hands roaming my body. I really liked him and I was young in stiuped. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and he's taking my clothes off, I didn't want to do it, but I didn't say no, I figure what the hell, he's cute he like me so I just laid there it was over pretty fast, he got up got dress in left me laying on the ground. It took me a while to walk back to his house where my car was, he was outside playing basketball with some other guys. He looked right at me, as I opened my car door, he didn't say anything he didn't smile, he acting like he didn't even know me."

"Peyton"

" So I spend the weekend crying in my room, and then Monday morning rolled around. I headed to school glad that he didn't go there, but some how it got around school, and I was the whore virgin who let a college guy have his way with me. I was junior then in the rumors got wrost.

, everyone one talking about me, saying how I would spread my legs for anyone, I spent the last two years of high school wondering when a guy asked me out if he was actully asking casue he loves me or because he heard I was easy, guys use to come on to be in the hall in grab my ass, say dirty comments to me, touch me alll over. "

"Peyton, I...I'm sorry" he told her not really sure what to say,

" It's not your fault," she said as she let a few more tears drop, " you know what the bad part is?"

"what?"

" I acutally became that girl" she sighed, " I got to the point where I just didn't care, I became that slut, I lost all my friends but I contuined to go out with guys in do whatever they wanted, expect kiss them. Sex become just sex to me, I got to the point where I could care ddin't feel anything, and then I went to college the rumors died now a little. Till one day a guy that I went to high came up to me in grabbed my ass, and Brooke,..." she smiled, as she remember that day, " Brooke torn into him, putting him in his place, I never had anyone stand up for me., I guess that why...

"It hurt you that she called you a hoe" Lucas finsih for her,

"Yeah, Brooke and Haley and I click fast and I actually beleive I slowed down sleeping with guys, I mean I still needed sex but it wasn't as bad as it was in high school." She looked up at him, " your the first the guy that I've been with more then twice, and...

Lucas looked down at her, "And what?" he asked,

"Nothing" she tried to move her head but he weren't let her.

" No, don't give me that Peyton you were going to say something please tell me, please" he begged hoping she was on the same page as he was.

"It doesn't matter"

"yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"Luke isn't not a big deal,"

"Yes it is"

" I wasn't even sure if I know what I was or wanted to say Luke"

"Yes you did Peyton please just be honest with me, please, "

" fine, I was going to say that your the first the guy that I've been with more then twice, and...I want to contuine it and I don't want anyone else. I like you little more than I planned to"

Lucas smiled, " I want to be with you to, and no one esle, I like you lot more than I've ever thought I would or more than I've ever liked anyone. " he kissed her, and she deepen the kiss, " I think I love you"

"Lucas, it's not love it lust, we have amazing sex and ..

" Yes we have amazing sex, but Peyton this is more than sex, I knew you were different when we kissed scared the hell out of me, I'm not sure on how this is going to work with you in LA in me in North Carolina, but I want to give it a try, "

"Give what a try?"

"Us?"

" Us?" she repeat,

" I want to try to have a relationship with you, I want to be your long distance boyfriend." he joked, " I won't be with anyone else Peyton, and I hope you won't either, "

" I've never had a boyfriend Lucas, and I don't know how to be a girlfriend,"

" I've never had a girlfriend never wanted one, never thought I would want one till you." He run his finger up her neck, " Look I'm not sure if I could do the boufriend thing, and I scared but I want to try Peyton, we can talk and email, and text, have phone sex, " he smiled, as she blushed, " I could come visit you went I have a few weekend and you can visit me to..."

Peyton bit her lip as she thought about what he was asking her, could she actually do this? be a girlfriend? be in a relationship? " I...

" No, don't answer me yet, we have three weeks later him together before going back into reality so I want to just spend this time with you and get to know you. Then on our last night here you can give me your answer, that way if you say no, then I can walk away without getting really hurt cause I wouldn't see you again, unless Nathan and haley get married," he kissed her forehead, " Do we have a deal,?"

"Yes, we have a deal" she told him as she lean up in kissed him, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't be able to give him the answer he wants but she was glad to have the next three weeks with him.


	14. Chapter 14

SUMMER GET AWAY

CHAPTER14

Haley laid in Nathan's bed staring at him . She was happy really happy happier than ages ever been. Natjan told her last night that he loved her that he never stopped. He whispered he loved her over in over in her war as they make live twice last night in once Easley this morning before sleep took them over. He told her he was sorry that he let his dad put theses doubts about her in his head and that he would never listen to him again. He told her he haven't been with anyone since there break up he didn't want anyone else a he wanted was her.

" morning" he whispered as he looked down at her.

" morning." she said as she kissed him

They smiled at each other, " I miss this."

" me to," he said as he touched her cheek. " I'm so sorry that we lost a year because I was a fucking moron I will do what ever n say what ever to make it up to u."

" let's not think about the past, let's focous on the present. We only got three weeks left."

Nathan sighed, as he thought about the summer coming to an end. " I can't believe how stuip I was if I had only been honest with you from the beginning we would had two months together instead of three weeks."

She smiled at him, then kissed him again lets not worry about how much time we've missed or what we have left." she climbed on top of him " I love you very much Nathan Scott " she told him as she push down on his hard cock with her already wet pussy.

Nathan closed his eyes as he joined the felt of her pussy round him. " I love you to very very much Haley James... "

haley smiled but her smile faded at the look on his face. " what's wrong?"

He looks at her " marry me!"

* * *

Peyton awoke with a smile on her face. Lucas was sleeping behind her he had his arms wrapped around holding her close. Both fully dressed, expect for shoes, after there talk in the woods, they came back to the house went up stairs. And spent the rest of the day n all night talking, and sharing little kisses here n there. She closed her eyes as she thought about what they talked about, they talked about everything, their childhood, there parents, favorite color, food, music, etc, dislikes n likes. They covered all topics, she had never opened up to anyone not even brooke n Haley, like she did with Lucas.. Her eyes opened as age felt him kiss her temple.

" morning." she whispered,

Lucas looked down at her, " morning beautiful, I didn't think u were awake."

" I've been awake for awhile now,"

" you okay?"

She turns over so she's facing him, " I'm good, " she told him as he kissed her.

" I can't believe we slept together."

" what?" she laughed, " we have been sleeping together for a month n a half now "

" yeah I know that, but usually we fell asleep from exhaustion after hours of amazing sex," he smirks, Peyton blushed " last night all we did was talk all night long n we just fell asleep no sex involved. "

" it was nice."

" it was, I've never had a girl in my bed all night who's clothes stayed on"

She smiled, she thought about what he said to her about been together could she actually be a long distance girlfriend? Would she made a good girlfriend? Would they last? Could he trust her not to cheat? Could she trusted him?

" what's wrong?"

" nothing" she touched his cheek," I'm really happy"

" me to" he said as he kissed her again,

" we need a shower." she smirked

" oh really?" he stood up taking her with him, " we'll lets get you under dress, " he said as he took of her shirt then her shorts, " your so beautiful" as he looked at her standing there in nothing but her bra n panties.

" Your turn" she smiled as she took off his shirt, then his jeans, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, " I'm feeling a little dirty" she smirk, as she began to kiss his jaw,

" hmmm" he said, as he lifted her up, " Let go get you clean then," he said as he carryied her to his bathroom, He put her down in the shower, she turn the water on, then finshed takiing her clothes over, she then reached for the tube that was in the shower caddy. Peyton squeezed some shampoo into her hand and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She turned her back to Licas, who was just climbing in and leaned toward him. "Make yourself useful, Mr. Scott." he put hands to her head and began to lather the shampoo into her hair. The water cascaded over her body as he massaged her scalp.

"Mmmm," that feels good. "Got any other shower talents?" She reached behind her and took his limp cock into her hand. " I bet we can come up with something." Lucas cock instantly responded to her touch. he continued to scrub her shoulder length hair, making a rich lather, as she continued to stroke his growing cock. he pushed her under the flow of water to rinse out the lather. As his ran my fingers through her hair, she continued to stroke his cock.

"I think we need to focus our attention in another direction," Lucas said. She turned to me, taking my wash cloth from the bar, lathering it, and scrubbing his body. Lucas did the same for her. They washed each other, playing and teasing each other. Lucas dropped the cloth and began massaging her breasts with the soapy lather. She moaned a little. After a minute he lowered my right hand and placed it between her legs, which she opened. he gently rubbed over her lips with the lather, allowing my middle finger to slide between her lips. She flinched when he passed over her clit. She began to stroke his cock with her soapy hand. They continued this for a few moments, finally rinsing off the lather. Lucas pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply as the water flowed over them...He lifted her again, she wrapped her legs around him, as he enter her,

* * *

Brooke walked at out her bathroom, holding her stomach. " You okay?" julain asked as he sat up in bed in watched his brided

"I'm not really feeling good this morning" she said, as she laid back down beside him

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, my stomache hurts, I just spended the last two hours throwing up,"

Julian kissed her forehead, " Well, you don't have a fever, but you do look pale." he covered her up," Do you want anything? I can make you something or go get something?"

Brooke smiled at her new husband, " I'm fine baby. but thank you."

Julian sat down on her side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, " I love you" he whipsered,

" I love you to" she smiled back at him,

" Brooke is there any chance that...

Brooke looked at him, " What?" she asked, as she watched him

" We have had all of unprotected sex latley, especially when we were away, so maybe your..

"NO! I'm not, I'm on the pill and I ne..." She closed her eyes, as she try to remember the last time she toke her birth control pill. " OH MY GOD" she sat up as she realized that there is a big chance she was...

"Hey!" Julian said, pulling her to him, " So there is a chance that your pregnaant huh?" he asked, as he hugged her already knowing the amswer...

Brooke laid her head against his shoulder, " I can't be pregnant." she cried..


	15. Chapter 15

Summer Get Away

Chapter 15

Later that morning. Haley and Nathan walked in the kitchen with huge smiles, " what's going on in here?" Haley asked, as she noticed Peyton was cutting up fruit in Lucas was by the stove.

" we're cooking breakfast for everyone." Peyton told then, she looked up, " what's going on between u to." she asked noticing them holding hands.

Lucas turn around, " are you guys back together?" he asked in a happy tone.

" yes." Haley said happily, " we talked about everything in Nathan admitted he was lost without me." Haley teased, and Nathan rolled his eyes,

" true story." Lucas said with a laugh. " I'm happy for you both"

"Thanks and, we have something else to tell you to." Nathan said as he looked down at Haley. As Julian in Brooke walked into the kitchen.

" what's going on in here?" Brooke asked, " Lucas is cooking should we be scared." Brooke laughed,

" ha ha Brooke, yes, I'm cooking, Peyton and I wanted to cook everyone breakfast"

" and Nathan and Haley are back together." Peyton told them with a huge smile.

" no way." Brooke yelled

" yeah we are "

Brooke hugged Haley then Nathan " good it's about time you two belong together, and Nate don't let dad stand in the way. You do for you not for him."

" I plan on that for now on, we have a little annoument . "

" What's up?" Lucas asked, as he turn back to the stove to flip the pancakes.

" Nathan asked me to marry him." Haley said, exciting. The room went quite " can someone please say something?" she asked nervously

" what was your answer?" Peyton asked

" I told him yes, but we aren't getting married anything soon, we are going to have a long engagement "

" congrats you guys" Peyton said, as she hugged them.

" yeah, it's about time u make Haley my sister in-law." Brooke said as she hugged them both again.

" congrats, " Julian hugged Nate and kissed Haley's cheek. " I guess we are all going to be family soon."

" well all but Peyton, unless her in Luke get mar...

" Brooke do not finish that sentence." Peyton warned her, with a playful grin. She was still coming with terms of having a boyfriend, she wasn't ready to think marriages.

" maybe one day," Lucas said, as he flipped the pancakes again.

Everyone looked at him, he turned around to see than staring at hom. " what?"

" maybe one day?" Haley asked

" is Lucas Scott talking about his future" Julian asked

" better question is, he serious about marriage, a guy who has never be in a relationship?" Nathan said

" people change." Lucas said,

" Lucas you were always against marriage told us years ago u were going to play the field till the day u die." Brooke said, as she stepped closer. " what is going on between u two?" she asked

" I'm not saying we are getting marry tomorrow or next year I'm just saying you never know, anything is possible."

" um... Excuse me?" Peyton said causing everyone to look at her. " look Lucas, I'm not even thinking about marriage now, I'm still processing been your girlfriend. I me...

" girlfriend?" all four yelled at the same time.

Peyton blushed, in put her head down. Lucas smiled at her words, " so ur my girlfriend now?"

" Lucas" she said in low voice like she didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

" what baby?" Lucas asked as he stepped behind her in wrapped his arms around her. " you said you were my girlfriend right." he whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear. Peyton nodded, " so can I tell them ?" he whispered again, she sighed then nodded. He kiss her ear, " your beautiful when you blush."

" anytime guys?" Nathan said

" we'll Peyton and I have decided to try this boyfriend, girlfriend thing out that everyone talks about."

" you two are an actual couple?" Haley asked

"yes" Lucas said

" somewhat," Peyton said,

" which is it?" Brooke asked,

" we like each other a lot more than we planned to, so we are taking it slow. We're going to try this relationship thing in see what happens." Lucas said, as he watched Peyton she smiled at him,

The four of them just stood there not saying a word. They all exchanged look's with each other which didn't go unnoticed my Lucas or Peyton. " What?" Lucas asked, as he turn facing them. No one said anything, " Come on, I want to know what your thinking?"

Peyton laid down the knife she was cutting the fruit with, and watched Brooke and Haley, she didn't really know Nathan and Julian that well, so she couldn't read what they we're thinking. But she knew Brooke and Haley and the look on their faces was one she wasn't liking at this moment. " Seriously, what's with the faces?" Peyton asked as she narrowed her eyes at her two friends and cross her arms over her chest.

Brooke looked at Nathan, than Haley, she knew it was up to her to speak for them, cause she knew they were all thinking the same thing. " Look, we love you both, you know that, but..." she sighed, as she try to come up with the words to say without hurting them. " We don't think you guys should be together."

"Why?" Peyton asked, as she contuined to look at Brooke, " Why cause hoe's can't have boyfriends?" Peyton asked,

Brooke's eyes, widen, "Peyton that's not...

" So you all feel the way Brooke does?" Lucas asked,

" Lucas, it's just you two have never been in a relationship, and I think...

" It's a mistake, a big one" Nathan said, cutting Haley off.

" Thanks for been honest.." Peyton said scarsaticly, She then pushed pass Brooke and headed for the front door.

"Peyton...

" I actually thought you guys would be happy for me" Lucas shook his head, " Well, it doesn't matter what you think were together and I have np plan of letting her go either. Thanks for the support" Lucas yelled, as he walked out the front door after Peyton..

"Well, that could of went better" Haley said,

"Why is it a bad idea for them to be together?" Julian asked, the other three,

"Well, she leaves in LA, he's in North Carolina," Brooke said,

" So what, were together and they are together, " Julian said, as he pointed to Nathan and Haley, " And you two live in LA were in North Carolina, but it's okay for us all to have a long distance relationship just not them?"

"Julian there more to it than just a long distance relationship, Lucas isn't a one woman man, you know that you've lived with him this past year" Nathan told him.

"True, I know how he is with women, and I don't like how he always thought it was on big game, but I have noticed a change in Lucas since we been here, and I think that change is because of Peyton."

Nathan shrug his shoulder, " Yeah he has changed a little, but that could be for now, once the summer is over in we are back in the real world, Lucas is going to go back to how he was, which means.

"Peyton will get hurt" Brooke finished for him. " I love Peyton and I love her friendship and I don't want to lose it, but we all know, that once things fall apart between them to, Peyton is the one who will get hurt and then their go's our friendship with Peyton."

"But Peyton could be the one who changes luke, makes him want more out of life, gets him on the right track and his life she could be good for him, and He could be good for her, they should look happy when their together." Julian said, as he walked over to the stove finishing what Lucas was doing.

"Or Peyton could be the one to hurt him" Haley said

"So it's best if we just talk them out of been together before either one gets to hurt" Brooke said, as they all agreed but Julian,

" I think we should let them be if it's a mistake let them figure it out on their own. cause getting in the middle just means that their going to hate you all."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I'm Pissed off at fanfictions now, not sure what the hell is going on but 8 OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED, WHY? I don't know I logged in tonight to upload this chapter in I noticed it, I sent an email to fanfiction but no reply yet. I just don't understand where they went in why it doesn't make sense why would anyone want to keep posting there stories or updating them if they are going to get deleted what right does fanfiction have to delete them?**

**anyways im just blow off steam, here is another chapter for the ones that or still reading this, I want to thank, Cookielover96, PeytonScott, leytonlover69, LEYTONALWAYS, AND GUEST for reviewing I was going to stop writing this story, but I figured I still had a few people reading so i didn't want to disappoint u guys, **

**The next chapter will be the end of this story...**

* * *

**Summer Get Away**

**Chapter 16**

Peyton found herself back at Luke's secret spot. She stood there staring at the ocean. She across her arms around herself as she wondered why Brooke and Haley where so against her been Lucas's girlfriend. She liked him a lot more than she ever thought she would like someone. She loved spending time with him, she loved that the stayed up last night just talking she had never let anyone in like she did him last night. She felt like she could tell him anything and he won't judge her, and the sex was mind-blowing. But does all that mean they should be together just because she feels a connection every time they touch or he looks in her eyes. Maybe they were moving to fast, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Lucas come up from behind her till he wrapped his arms around her.

" you okay?" he asked

She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. Yeah this felt good, it felt right. "yeah" she whispered as she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder

" Peyton we don't need their blessing."

" I know."

" I want to do this, I want to be with you, I don't care what they think, or say or do" Lucas said, as he hugged her tightly, " You want to be with me right?" he asked, in a nerves voice " look their going to put all kinds of things in our heads saying that it's not going to work, that we aren't ready for what's to come, an...

Peyton put her finger to his lips stopping him for talking anymore. She turned in his arms, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. "what do you feel when we kiss?" she asked after wards

Lucas pulled her closer to him, " I feel like I can do anything, I feel free, a shock that buzzes through my whole body."

" me to." she said, as she kissed him again this time with a lot of passion. " do you think we can do this?"

" this? You mean be a couple." she nodded " yes, I feel it in my heart."

Peyton smiled, " me to, so if we both feel a spark when we kiss or touch, and we both feel it in our hearts that what we are starting to feel is so right. Then I don't care what anyone says. I want to be with you Lucas, I know it's going to be hard. Especially with the distance between us, but I believe we can do this regardless to what our friends say."

" I feel the same way, I want everything with you Peyton?"

" in I want everything with you." Lucas leaned down in kissing her again. " I have an idea. If your up for it." he said, as he brushed her hair away for her face.

" what?" she asked curiously

" we have two weeks n a half left before we got back to school. So how about u in I go to tree hill."

" tree hill?"

" yeah my hometown."

" why?"

" we can spend the last weeks together alone, without anyone around. Especially the ones who don't want us together."

" That sounds nice" She said, as she thought about just the two of them alone for a while.

" you mean it?" she nodded, " good where have the house to ourself till the end of next week I think."

" who's coming back at the end of next week?" She asked,

" my mom."

Peyton's eyes widen," your mom?" she questioned she wasn't ready to meet his mom.

" yes, my mom would love u."

" I don't t..

" my mom is nothing like Deb or Dan. She is the sweets person u would ever meet. And she would love to meet u. She said so herself"

Peyton bit her lip as she stared at him. " You told your mom about me?" she was shocked, she hasn't said a word to either one of her parents, like they would care. Her mom only calls to make sure she's alive, and her dad only send her money once a month, so she doesn't tell the press she his daughter.

Lucas smiled, " Yes, My mom and I are real close, I tell her everything, she about cried when I told her I met a girl, that I want to be serious with."

" Why?"

" I've never brought a girl home, I never introduces her to any girl, she was always on my case about finding someone and quit playing the field."

Peyton just smiled, as he talked about his mom, she would have loved to have the relationship he has with his mom with her own.

"I'll call the airport check on the flight Schelde ."

They walked back into the house hand n hand, they went straight upstairs without looking for any of their friends. The packed their stuff n Lucas called a cab.

Peyton felt bad leaving without letting Brooke r Haley know she was going. No one was there so she decided to write a little note. By the time she was done the cab pulled up. She laid the note on the table in left.

* * *

Nathan and Haley laid on the beach wrapped in each others arms. Enjoying the quietness and the weather and just being back together again.

" I've missed u so much Nathan." She whispered, as she looked up at him, with so much love in her eyes.

He smiled down at her, " same here Hales." he kissed her sweetly, " I can't wait till ur my wife."

" me either."

" we should get married here."

Haley's eyes widen. " what? I thought we were going to wait."

" I don't mean now today or this year, I think we sure get married next summer."

" I thought u said after graduation ?"

" I know, but I just want u to be my wife. As soon as possible."

" Nathan I wanted that to, but I still have three years to go n I don...

"look I'll graduate in June n I think we should get married after that. I know u still have school n all in I know ur going to be in LA, but I'm hoping to be playing somewhere in NBA, so I could end up anywhere, so what would be so bad for us to get married next summer while ur still in school."

" Okay, June then. " Haley smiled, " If ur dad doesn't kill u ."

" Haley he's going to be pissed but I don't care, I love u, I want to spend the rest of my life with u, and if they can't accept u as part of my life, then fuck them. "

She didn't say anything she just leaned up in kissed him. As she rolled on top of him..

* * *

Brooke and Julian walked through the front door then headed upstairs. Before anyone noticed them. They walked into Brooke's room and locked the door

" Brooke, honey are u okay." Julian asked as he pulled her to him

" I'm fine."

" no ur not, u haven't said a word since we left here." Julian said as he held his bride to him closely

" I'm scared." she told him quietly

" I know and so am I, but if u are pregnant we will be okay, please believe me." He begged, " We can do this, I promise, I'm not going anywhere pregnant or not?'

" I can't have a baby, " she cried, as she laid her head on his chest in started to cry, as she thought about how she ruined her life.

Julian shook his head, " Brooke how about u take the test first then we can talk about what to do. After we know if ur really pregnant or not."

Brooke looked up at him, and nodded, she then kissed him sweetly, She had to admitted it was nice to have him here in not panicking like most young guys would, She kissed him again, then took the bag into the bathroom with her in shut the door. "you stay out there I need to do this on my own."

Julian sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. As he prayed, not really sure what he was praying for, Yes, having a baby now it's the best idea, but he wasn't scared, he loved Brooke and he believe they would be okay, money wasn't a problem, since they both had it, her mom and dad while that was another story, and the fact that he knew deep now Brooke didn't want to be pregnant, he wondered if she just didn't want a baby now, or ever.

Brooke took a deep breath before opening the box. She looked in the mirror, she was pale, real pale, "Brooke," she said, to herself, " You can't be pregnant, you can't have a baby, you're not ready for a baby, " she bit her lip, " Here go's nothing."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked back into the house. Laughing and holding hands they haven't been this happy in a while. They walked into the kitchen Nathan walked over to grab two bottles if water " hey there's a note her with your's and Brooke's name on it." he said handing her the paper.

Haley unfolded the paper. She read it quietly to herself. " Peyton and Luke are gone."

" what?"

" they went to Tree hill " she said sadly, as she give the letter to Nathan. Then sitting down, as she thought about what Peyton said in the letter. Nathan looked at her with concern, then begin to read it...

Haley and Brooke,

I just wanted to let u both know that Lucas and I are going to Tree hill for the rest of the summer. We just wanted to spend sometime together before the real world gets involved in our life's. I like Lucas a lot and I wish they u two understand that or at least tried to. He makes me happy, he makes laugh, he makes me think about stuff that I normally don't, he makes me want to be with someone. I want to be his girlfriend. And, No, I have no clue what's going to happen. And Yes, it scares the hell out of me, but you know, neither do you,

For example, Haley how do u know that u in Nathan will work out this time? You told me when we first met that you and Nathan would soul mates and you couldn't for the life of you understand why he ended things with you. Not that I hope he does again, but what if he does? Think about  
that,you don't know what is going to happen in your relationship, no one does,

And, Brooke marrying Julian could have been the biggest mistake of ur life. You don't know him that well, he could be lying to you, you could come back to LA, in meet a guy that will knock you off your feet, then think, why did I get married? why didn't I get to know him more? I know that I was on your side when Nathan and Haley was against it, but I didn't say anything bad , Why because u said u were happy n I only want u to be happy. I think you deserve to be loved in if you believe he loves you, then I belive it to.

You see I love u both so whatever happens with ur relationships I will be there to cry with u laugh with u or whatever, cause that's what true real friends do. I love u both, but I'm sorry if you feel that Lucas in I are making a mistake, I'm not saying we are, I'm not saying we're not cus I don't know. I can't say that I love him cus I've never been in love, but I want to see where this go's. I need to see where this go's he could be my one, maybe, On time will tell.

I wish that my two best friends would support me. I don't want to keep sleeping around, I want something more and I want it with Lucas Just like he wants it with me. I really thought u two would be happy. Since u made a big deal all the time. About me sleeping with so many guys. But I guess I was wrong and I'm sorry that u both think that I'm a hoe. And I don't blame u for that cus as I looked back I can understand why u called me that. But I don't want to be that no more. I want to change, and I believe Lucas is changing to, we are changing for each other..for the better, At least I hope it's the better.

I'll see u guys back in LA hope u enjoy the rest if ur summer...

Love  
Peyton

"well maybe we were wrong." Nathan said as he finish the letter. Haley justed nodded...


	17. Chapter 17

Summer Get Away

Final Chapter 17

The end of summer came pretty quick. At least to Lucas and Peyton it did. They had spent the last two weeks together in his hometown. She got to see all his favorite spots. Meet all his friends and family, she fell in love with Lucas's mom Karen and Lucas uncle/dad Keith. She loved been in Lucas's home she felt safe and loved here. She never had that with her parents.

it was after midnight on Peyton's last night in tree hill. " you're a lucky guy." Peyton said as the laid in his bed all wrapped up in each other.

" I know I am" he reped as he kiss the top od her head. " I got this beautiful, wonderful, amazing, girl in my arms. Can't get no luckier than that."

Peyton blushed, but he didn't see it. " I didn't mean your lucky because of that. " she looked up at him. " you have a pretty amazing family, I love how open in honesty in trusting you all are."

" me to,"

" I really like your mom and Keith."

" they really love you, " he then laughs

" what's so funny?"

" my mom is already talking about you coming here for thanksgiving " he shook his head

Peyton's eyes widen "wow!" she whispered, as her eyes tears up

Lucas smile fade as he notice her tears. " Peyton what wrong?"

She sits up in reaches for her robe she puts in on in walks out the side door that leans outside.

Lucas jumped out of bed in put his boxers on worried that he said something that was making her have second thoughts about them.

She stood there looking out into the night. "you know" she said as she felt his hands on her hips. " I haven't celebrated thanksgiving in five years."

" why not?" he asked as he turn around to face him. He didn't really know anything about her past as family wise. He has been curious especially lately with her meeting his family n hearing some many stories about him.

"when I was younger I thought I had like the perfect family. My mom was always hugging me and telling me she loved me in so did my dad. Well, when I thought he was my dad."

" Mick's not your dad?"

" yes, he's my dad, but I didn't find that our till I was eight." she wrapped her hands around his neck. " Larry sawyer was the man I thought was my dad he was pretty amazing, that's why by last name is Sawyer, not wolf, he spoiled me in he loved me like any father would. We would go bike riding together every morning play basketball ever evening "

" you played basketball?" he asked shocking

" yes, my dad loved basketball, " she paused, " he would have loved you, I wish you could have met him." she said sadly as a few tears fell.

Lucas kissed her tears away, " what happen to him?"

She sighed " he died when I was nine."

" I'm sorry Peyton."

" my mom broken his heart, and he was so depress, he took an overdose one night leaving me note asking me to forgive him for not been stronger n not fighting harder for me." she cried.

Lucas pulled her closer, he wasn't to sure what to say. His heart broke for her.

" see when I was six, my mom left in the middle if the night. No goodbye note or call she just left." Peyton told him as she laid her head on his chest." my dad was hurt but hidden it well. The months flew by in we were doing pretty good till two years later. My mom came back for me, and my dad wouldn't let her have me, and I didn't want her." she looks up at Lucas who is watching her closely

He smiled down at her like he was telling her to go on. " I've never told this to anyone, not even Brooke and Haley."

" we'll I'm glad you picked me to share it with. I want to know everything about you Peyton."

" I want to tell you everything in time, " she lean up in kissed him. "well to make a long story short, she told him I wasn't his daughter, he didn't believe her so we had a DNA done, and she was telling the true. Mom cheated on my dad one night at a club in LA with Mick in they decided to continue the affair, she got pregnant in was going to leave my dad but Mick told her to let Larry think he was my father cause he didn't need and drama in his life them there already was. So that's what she did, she left Mick, and when back to rasie me with Larry, but even six years later she still wasn't happy, so she left, but while she was gone she started to miss me and decide to come get me. She thought it was going to be so easy come back tell him he wasn't my father in walk away with me. But my dad wouldn't let that happen. He told her he was going to fight her with everything he had, which in the beginning he did. I'm not to sure what happen, since I was only eight in half, but he changed he wasn't the fun, loving, caring dad that he was once. He became angry, sad, hurt, bitter. And then one day I came home from school he had all my stuff packed, "

Lucas held her tightly, as she continue " he said, I love you Peyton so I'm doing this for you. Next thing I know my mom is at the door and he hugged me in I cried and begged him not to let me go, but he just stood there he was crying but he didn't stop her, he kept saying he was sorry, "

Lucas rubbed her back trying to calm her down. " ssh it's okay baby," he kissed the top her head.

" two days after I turn nine, he died. Everything changed after that, I was living in this huge house where I spend every day by myself. I had the cook Jeff and the house clean Melissa they really cared about me. My mom and Mick were always gone. Even the holidays they would call wish me happy thanksgiving or merry Christmas , or happy birthday in send me a check. We never celebrate any holidays I'm sorry."

" for what?"

" it's just when you said your mom wanted be to come to thanksgiving it just got to me. I'm alone every year, last year I lied to Brooke and Haley they wanted to go to celebrate thanksgiving but I told them I had to go home to spend the holiday with my parents. I went home alright to an empty house in ordered pizza in watching The OC on Netflix, that how I spend both thanksgiving in Christmas, pretty pathetic huh?"

" well this year you will be in tree hill north Carolina with your boyfriend in his amazing family." Lucas told her as he smiled down at her.

" Lucas do you really think we should be making future plans?"

" why not ?"

" how do you know they you won't change your mind about me within the next three months?"

" look I don't want to make promises to you. Cause like you I'm new to all this relationship stuff to, so I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know that I like you a lot in I want to be with you for as long as you want to be with me. So yes I think we will still be together in three months in I'm going to miss you like crazy "

" I'm going to miss you to Lucas." she lean up in kissed him sweetly. Lucas deepen the kiss in Peyton moan. " lets go back to bed." she whispered against his lips

" sleepy?" he teased

" no, I just need you again, "

Lucas smiled as he carried her back into his room where they made love twice before falling asleep both haten what morning will bring.

* * *

The arrival at the airport with five mins to spare. They woke up this morning in made love again before joining Keith and Karen for breakfast where Peyton promised Karen she will be back for thanksgiving. In that about made Lucas year.

" call me when you land." Lucas told her as he held her close

" I will," Peyton was holding back her tears she didn't want Lucas to think she was to girlie in cry on front of him. " I'm going to miss you so much"

" me to baby, but we will see each other in three months it will fly by."

" I hope, what about Brooke and Nathan ?"

" what about them?"

" will they be at thanksgiving ?" she hasn't talked to Brooke or Haley in two weeks. She wont answer their calls

" yes my mom invites then to all our holiday dinners, cause dan and deb aren't really into the spend time with your family thing"

Peyton shook her head,

" Peyton please don't let them get to you, I know your going back there you live with them but let them think or feel how ever they want, We want to be together their options don't count, I don't care what anyone says, I hope you don't either, "

"I want to be with you, but I really wanted them to be okay with it, I hate not talking to them, I miss them"

" I know you do, you can talk to them, I'm going to talk to Nathan and Julian only because I live with them, but I will refuse to talk to them about you cause what we do is no ones business"

" I guess I could do that to, you know tell them that we can still be friends I don't hate them, but tell them that are relationship is off the table we do not talk about it"

Lucas nodded, then frown as they called her plane for last broading" Well, i guess this is it" he said, sadly

"Yeah" she lean up in pressed her lips to his, and he deepen the kiss like always, " I got to go." she pulled back, " Bye, I call you"

"Three months Peyton, we can make it, I know we will"

Peyton just smiled, as she started to walk backwards away from him, she didn't say anything, but she was really was hating herself for not believing him, she keep looking back at him, figuring this will be the last they see each other.

Lucas stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her walk away, he felt his eyes glaze over and his chest hurt, once she was out of sight he slowly walked back to his car. Where he let the tears fall, wondering if this is what love feels like, he was already missing her in she just left, three months was to far away for him now.

* * *

Peyton waited till she was on the plane before letting the tears fall, she put her head in her hands in cried. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Haley, what are you doing here?"

Haley smiled, at her crying friend" Brooke and Julian decided to drive to LA together, they got a lot to talk about, and Nathan and I drove to Tree hill a few days ago,"

"Why didn't you come by luke?"

"Well you wouldn't anwser your phone so I figured you both were still mad at us, And Nate said to let you two enjoin your last days together, I called Karen and she told me when you were leaving so I booked my ticket on the same plane, I'm sorry Peyton,"

Peyton nodded, as she wiped her eyes, " I like him Haley, a lot more than I ever thought was possible and it hurts saying goodbye to him, I didn't think it would hurt this much' she cried,

"Oh Peyton, I know how you feel. saying goodbye to someone you love is one of the hardest things anyone has to do"

Peyton's eyes widen at her words, love, she didn't love him, did she? she's never been in love,so maybe the pain in her chest in the tears falling from her eyes were her sign , " I think I love him"

" I know you do" Haley told her as she held her hand, " Peyton, and I'm glad your finally falling it;s a wonderful thing, it really is, not to sure about the long distance thing, I'm not sure I'm going to make it three months without Nathan" she laughed, as she started to cry

" Well we are going to lean on each other, I'll help you not miss Nathan that much if you help me not miss Lucas ,the three months will fly by than"

" You got a deal,"

Peyton wiped her eyes and pulled herself together, " Wait is Julian moving in with us?" she asked, just realizing what Haley said.

" Well. Peyton, it looks like we will be adding two people to our house" Haley told her as Peyton raised her eye brow.

* * *

Lucas went straight to the rivercourt, to clear his mind, at least he was hoping to do so. " Nathan?" he question as he got out of his car

" Hey bro"

"What are you doing here?"

" I figured you were going to need someone to help clear your mind now that Peyton's gone"

Lucas just nodded, as he walked over towards his brother,

"Lucas we all are sorry, for what we said we had no right to react that way, I'm happy that you want to change your crazy life style, I hope Peyton is the one f...

"She is" lucas said cutting him off, " She's the one, Nate no doubt about it"

Nathan smiled, " Good,"

" Nate, why does it hurt so much?" Lucas asked, as he sat down " Telling Peyton goodbye my chest hurt, my head hurts everything hurts, I feel empty

" Well, big bro, I know how you feel I feel empty without Haley, telling someone you love goodbye is one of life's hardest things to do"

"Love huh" Lucas asked, with a small smile, as he thought about Peyton. " I think I love her Nate"

Nathan just smiled,. " How about a little one on one, before we head back to UNC"

"Your on" Lucas grabbed the ball " Where's Julian?

"Well, Luke lets just say that Brooke and Julian are about to enter a whole new world, that I can just picture my mom and Dad's reaction" Lucas raised his eye brow, as Nathan contuined to talk.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were having dinner with Keith and Karen when Lucas's phone went off, he smiled brightly, as he step out of the room to answer it. " Peyton" Karen said,

"How do you know?" Nathan asked

" Cause that smile on his face is what he has worn for the last two weeks, " Karen laughed

" Yeah I lot has happen this summer, " Nathan said,

" Yeah, Brooke got married, to Julian" Keith shook his head at that thought, "Dan in Deb are very pissed off about it, and they are going to be grandparents"

"Yeah, I kind of what to be there to see their faces" Nathan laughed,

"Nathan Scott, getting pregnant at eighteen is nothing to joke about" Karen said.

" I know, but it just Dan has our life's planned out for us, and we are finally living the way we want you know, I hate that Brooke got pregnant young she is scared, but I think she will be okay, with or without mom's and Dan's help. Julian has a very good family and he loves her and I know he will make sure she has everything and she finishes school and starts her clothing line. "

"Yep, mom we have nothing to worry about, Brooke is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay" Lucas said, as he sat back down

The other three shared a small smile, " Do you know what the biggest change of the summer was?" Nathan asked,

"You and Haley getting back together" Keith asked,

" Well, that one is pretty good" Nathan replied with a smile, " But no that's not it" he said, as he looked at Luke with was texting on his phone which he figured was Peyton

Karen and Keith both give him a confused look, " What was the biggest change this summer?" Karen asked

Nathan smiled " Our little Lucas' fell in love" Nathan said, as they all looked at Lucas

Lucas blushed, " Shut up man" he smiled. " But he's right, it wasn't something I was expecting, but I'm glad it happen" Keith and Karen shared a look, as they watched Lucas," Now if only freaking thanksgiving will get here already" he said, with groan cause them all to bust out laughing..

"It will be here fast, Lucas have patients, "

Lucas sighed, and rolled his eyes

" Have you told her you love her?" Karen asked

" No, I want to tell her in person, " Lucas said, as he opened up a new text picture from Peyton, His eyes went wide, she was kneeling on a bed in a red very tight teddy, "Damn November hurry up" he said, as he walked out of the room and punched the wall.

"Yeah it's going to be fun living with him, the next few months, " Nathan laughed.

**w Well, that is the end, hope you like it... **

**I was thinking of doing a part two of this story, you know, kinda of showing what will happen between Lucas and Peyton while their apart will they made it or will Lucas or Peyton cheat on each other, Brooke and Julian and life as a married couple who is expecting a baby, I don't know it's just and Idea, I loved this story, loved writing it. Let me know what you you think.**

**thanks for readinng **


End file.
